Arise from the Ashes
by Demon Lord Akujin
Summary: The Empire has returned for vengence against the resistance.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Shaken Ground, Brewing trouble in Hell and Earth.  
  
  
Aku rolled over in his bed pulling the sheets from Nanuke's barely clothed body as he yawned in his sleep. Six long  
Earth years had passed since Aku said his goodbyes and departed from his friends he was now 50 meaning that his friend Gohan  
was 48. Nan was now 47 and Kyouryoku was 13, the Amora family was living well in Hell. Aku had brought down the corrupt  
Council leaving a very slacked Monarchy to take care of all the underworld matters, which made for more responsiblities on  
Aku's part but he didn't mind much. Although he missed his friends it was nice to get back to his home and take care of his  
people. Gokai sat up from the ground with blood streaming down his brow. "Come on dad, go easy man, how am i going to   
explain to the guys at work how come i look like i was hit by a bull dozer." Gohan smirked looking down at his son softly.  
"Just tell them that you had your head turned and you couldn't hear the bus coming." Gokai mockingly laughed picking himself  
up off the ground. "I can't believe i took two weeks off work to train with you when i could be at home with my wife and   
kid." Gohan sat on the ground and opened a bottle of fresh water then leaned back against the ground. "Ya know your uncle  
never whined this much during training, wait a minute. . .nevermind he did whine." Gohan laughed thinking back to all the   
times Gohan would plow his fist into Aku's nose making it spar blood like a sprinkler and Aku would cuss like a sailor.  
Gokai looked down at his father and sighed. "So are you taking a break?!" Gohan nodded putting on his sun glasses to sheild  
his eyes from the hot July sun. "Yep!" Gokai growled. "But how to i get more muscular and faster and. . ." "Gokai would  
you please stop nagging?" Gokai sat down on the ground and huffed with displeasure.  
  
In six years time Sabre had broken it off with Marron leaving her pissed off as well as sadened, and moved on to CJ,  
Kolaan and Ivy ran off once more and hadn't been seen for 4 years, once again Marron went back to living with them. Videl   
and Gohan had divorced due to their differences. Toshinda was now six years old and as cocky as both his grandfathers put  
together which meant trouble. A strong willed warrior known only as Dark Knight to everyone had appeared. He claimed to   
have been an inside force to the internal destruction of the old Empire. No threat had appeared since Juburo's attack 6   
years prior, and all was pretty much peacful on Earth except for when Marron and Sabre were in the same place at one time.  
Gohan smirked taking off his glasses and stood up. "Alright Gokai, back to work get up!" Gokai was sound asleep snoring  
loud enough to cause mountains to crumble. Gohan slowly walked up and kicked Gokai hard in the ribs sending him up into the  
air. Gohan caught Gokai by the hair and held him up, by this time Gokai was wide awake. "What in the hell did you do that  
for dad!!" Gohan smiled oddly then growled throwing Gokai back. Gokai hit flat footed and flipped backwards landing in a  
crouched position then charged his father. Gohan side stepped Gokai and spun around slamming the side of his hand into   
Gokai's neck. Gokai dove at the ground but caught himself with his hands flipping himself back up to his feet with his  
back turned to his father. Gokai looked back over his shoulder and smirked, but at the very moment his face returned to   
normal his hair flared straight up and sparked gold as his eyes turned dark emerald green. Gokai phased out and appeared   
behind his father and barreled him into the ground. Gohan kicked up but hit nothing more than air. Gohan growled and pushed  
up with all fours, launching himself into the air causing the ground below him to crack, split, and crumble to pieces. Gokai  
fly quickly into the air with Gohan right on his ass. Gokai turned quickly flying high into the atmosphere and threw his   
hands up in the air. Gohan smirked wildly and put his hands to his side. A large ball of blue ki began to form above   
Gokai's head as his father gained on him. "KA...ME...HA...ME......." Gohan began to scream as he flew straight towards his   
son. Gokai stopped but Gohan kept going until his was parallel with Gokai in the air. Gokai smirked and quickly threw his  
hands forward at his father sending the large ball of blue energy at Gohan. Gohan growled loudly. "HAAAA!!!!!" at that very  
moment Gohan's hair ignited gold as he threw his hands forward and the ki from his attack rushed from his hands and collided  
with Gokai's. The hair of the warriors blew back from the force of the energy as their clothing waved violently on their  
bodies like a flag in the air. Gohan's Kamehameha was starting to overcome Gokai's blast but Gokai was determined he would  
not lose this power battle so quickly he powered up to Super Saiyajin two. Although Gohan was much stronger than his   
younger son the power of SSJ2 sent him moving back through the air a yard or two. Gohan's blast was starting to make its way  
back to him. Gohan growled and went Mystic SSJ his hair grew a bit longer as his hair flashed grey and black. Gokai grunted  
as his blast was shoved back causing him to fall back with it. The force of the blast caused Gohan's shirt to rip off and  
fall back, laying over his long multi colored tail. With one last ounce of energy Gohan's blast overcame Gokai and exploded  
sending him flying back through the air making a quick dive at the hard rocks below. Gohan growled at himself and took off  
after his wounded son. Gohan swooped down quickly and grabbed Gokai and flew back to their house immediately.  
  
Akujin yawned sitting up in his bed and scratching his head. His vision was still a bit blurry as he looked around   
his room and tried to get a barring on just where the hell he was. Aku quickly got up and got dressed in his royal robe  
he didn't like it as much as his gi, but he had to wear it for his advisors said it was tradition for Kings to wear them  
during times of peace. Aku opened the large wooden door to his room and took off walking down the hall towards the training  
chamber. Jr. and Ky usually got up before dawn and began training. Aku had forgotten about the laws of a demon, and how  
that if a demon dies once on earth they just return to the homeland. Meaning that his grieving for Jr's death was completely  
uncalled for really. Aku could hear screaming and yelling coming from the large metal door to the training room. There  
was no doubt that the two was awake. Jr. was now 19 but it was all he could do to keep up with his blood thrusty younger  
brother. Aku had taken notes of the room of time and spirit he trained in on Dende's lookout and had a machine built with  
similar effects in the training chamber, only in with the machine one year is equal to one minute on the outside, you could   
also use it for as long as one desired, and the affects of the machine could be turned off for just normal training. Aku   
had it built for the soul purpose that he had not had time to train like he used to on Earth, and no doubt Gohan and the   
others were staying in fine shape and if the time arose that he had to return to Earth to help in a fight he did not want to   
be surpassed by no one. The machine was also designed so that the person inside would not age any while inside it. Though   
the affects are similar they are still very different for in Earth's room a person trains for a year making the subject get   
older, but in with the machine it takes a recording of a timed training session, then using a type of demon magic it   
magnifies the training into years then adds the increased power to the subjects body. For example if a person trained at a   
slow pace for 5 minutes, the power acquired from training at a slow pace for 5 years would be put into the person's body   
making them stronger, faster, and more fit. Aku always had to check on the boy's to make sure they were not using the   
machine. He said that they could hurt themselves, but to let the truth be known he just didn't want his kids to surpass him.  
  
Aku walked up to the door and tapped on it with the knuckle of his index finger. "Guys? Are you okay?" The sound  
of exhausted breathing came closer and closer to the door until suddenly Jr.'s voice rang through the door. "Yeah dad we  
are fine." Aku knocked again. "You two aren't using the training enhancer are you?" Ky's voice soon echoed through the  
room. "No father, we are doing it the old fashion way." Aku smirked and walked off towards his office to conduct the   
meeting of the day. Jr. was part of the Demon Army so he had to report for duty in an hour, so he tried to get in his   
training while he could. Jr. was part Angel and part Demon just like his father had been before becoming a full demon, and  
though he is the second strongest in hell under his father the only thing that makes him stronger than his little brother  
is the fact that he is older, for Kyouryoku is half Demon half Saiyajin so he has the blood of two powerful warrior races  
surging through his veins, making Jr. more of a passive person during battle but he is still not one to be tampered with.  
Aku walked into his office and sat down in his thrown over looking the rest of the people in the room. "Good morning your  
highness." One advisor spoke cheerfully sitting across from Aku. Aku looked around and smiled. "Alright men what do i need  
to do to keep this place in line today?" The advisors chuckled loudly looking at Akujin. An advisor with glasses stood up  
and turned towards Aku. "Sire, the military is requesting funds to have more equiptment made for the army, as well as new  
steeds the current horses are old and lame. Aku nodded looking at the men. "Alright then there are 400 demons living here,  
tax them 1 geld (Equal to one American dollar) each and that will be 400 gelds to supply the military." The men all   
scratched their heads and looked at Aku until one of them spoke up. "Sire, are you suggesting that we add a tax of 1 geld to  
the citizens to fund the military?" Sweatbeads started to pop out on Aku's forehead as he looked around and nervously began  
to speak. "Y..y.yes that's what i am suggesting, get to it!" The man with the glasses nodded and ran out of the office to  
city hall to have letters sent out about the new tax which was cheap enough that the people of hell would not care. Aku's  
form of ruling was very slacked compared to the hard nosed rane of the Coucil before Aku's return and the people loved him,  
he was considered the free willed uncle who let his neices and nephews live like they wanted to, but no one really knows how  
Aku keeps it to were there is no crime in hell at all. Everyone just thinks that since Aku is so slacked that everything is  
fair enough to were no one has to commit a crime to get what they want. Hours went by as the day's business was carried out  
until Jr. came rushing through the door covered in blood. Aku jumped up from his thrown and rushed over to his wounded son.  
"Jr. are you alright, what happened." Jr. was out of breath from running all the way to the palace and was having trouble  
speaking. "Take a deep breath son and sit down." Aku kicked out with his leg knocking one of his advisors out of his chair  
and causing him to slam into the wall leaving a huge hole in the brick. Jr. sat down and started taking deep breaths.   
Finally we was able to speak straight enough to talk to Aku while the palace nurse patched up Jr.'s cuts.  
  
"Dad the entire Demon Army is rebeling against you saying you are corrupt and unfair, but i think they are lieing, I  
think there is a much bigger reason for rebeling, because i heard one of them say they are planning on killing you." Aku's  
anger rose higher and higher as Jr. continued on with his story. "They said in two days they will start a war against you,  
i told them i would not stand for it and i was going to tell you, and the entire army attacked me, but they couldn't kill me  
and i got away, so without a doubt they will start their war earlier than planned." The advisors all looked at Jr. oddly as  
one man began to speak. "There are 98 men and 2 women in the Demon Army and you mean to tell us that you fought against   
them all and survived enough to get away?!" Jr. nodded and looked back at his father. Aku growled. "Who in the fuck is   
the C.O.?" Jr. looked up again and sighed. "Raziel Kushka father." Aku growled demonically causing the pens and glasses  
upon the table to shake and rattle violently. Back before the death of Aku's father he had been arranged to marry Raziel's  
sister Ruuka Kushka, but slowly she began to fall in love with Akuma instead of Aku so the only way to be able to marry Ruuka  
Akuma had to have Akujin killed, so one night Ruuka snuck in and tried to kill Akujin, but ended up being killed at the hands  
of Aku, ever since that night Raziel has rivaled Akujin and competed against him at every tournament and vowed that he would  
one day avenge his sister. Aku looked back down at Jr. and questioned him. "Son i know Raziel laothes me, but i don't think  
he would rally the entire army to kill me?" Jr. sighed once more looking down at the floor. "You're right father, he isn't  
for Raziel Kushka is only second in command. . . under Dark Lord. .of the Dark Empire." Aku stammered back knocking a glass  
mug off the table. "No WAY!! THE EMPIRE CAN'T BE BACK!!!" Aku growled as his shiney jet black hair spiked up and small   
bolts of red lightning spiraled around his body. Aku's blood red eyes sparkled brightly as he looked at his advisors. The  
power of Aku's ki caused the brick in the room to crack and split in all directions until he calmed down and his power   
decreased. "Men! I know i may not be good at making laws and taxes, but war! bloodshed! and destruction! I AM THE KING!"  
Aku spun around looking Jr. in the eye. "Alright The Empire is an Earth organization, since they want me dead that must mean  
that the new empire isn't worried about world domination, the fight between the resistance and the empire has now became   
personal, meaning that if they are after me in hell and using our own army to take me out then the main forces on Earth must  
be after Gohan and the others." Junior nodded in aggreement as Aku spoke once more. "Go get your Brother take some elixer  
to fix your wounds, i am going to my chamber to retrieve my blade and gi and i will meet you at the front gates at 1300   
hours. Junior jumped up as did Aku as both men rushed out of the meeting room and headed down the long halls of the Palace.  
  
Gohan was sound asleep in his bed as was Kayin and Toshi, but Gokai had developed a case of insomnia and was still  
up watching TV. Suddenly a rush of ki surged through Gokai's body as he looked at the TV. His program had been interupted  
by a special news cast. "This is a special broadcast from channel 1, the north, east, and west sectors have been hit by an  
unknown force the entire city is in ruins, hundreds are dead, millions wounded. The mayor of South sector is issueing a full  
evacuation of the Southern city, and surrounding counties. Gokou appeared in the living room immediately standing behind  
the couch Gokai's was sitting on then began to speak. "Gokai, where the hell is your father?!" At that moment Gohan was  
rushing down the stairs in his boxers looking around. "What in the hell was that?!" "Dad the north, west, and east cities  
have been destroyed!" Gokai pointed to the TV as Gohan and Gokou peared on. "We now have a live broadcast from two   
helicopters surveying the destroyed area only one house remains standing in both the northern and western cities." Gokai  
looked back at his father and grandfather with an odd look on his face. "Dad! The only houses remaining are Sabre's and  
Kolaan's?" Gohan nodded. "Yes i know Gokai, it seems like this was planned, i might believe it if one of their houses   
remained standing but both of them in two different cities? Something seems fishy." Gokai and Gokou nodded in unison as  
Gokou turned around. "Son, if this is a new threat i want you to know that Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and myself are ready at  
anytime." Gohan nodded ignoring his father then ran outside followed by Gokou and Gokai. Gohan looked over the tree line   
and into the sky which was light by the fires burning in the distant cities. Gohan growled with anger as he though of all  
those who lost their lives. "What kind of sick bastard does this kind of thing!! ALL THOSE PEOPLE!! GONE!! IT'S LIKE CELL  
ALL OVER AGAIN!!!" Gohan slammed his fist into the ground causing it to split open deep and wide. "You wanna know who'd do  
something like this." All three warriors turned around to see Dark Knight walking slowly out of the forest behind them.  
Gohan growled. "Yeah i would!" Dark Knight smirked dragging his huge broadsword behind him as the fire of the cities   
gleamed off his black armor. "It was the empire, they are back for revenge under the command of Dark Lord the brother of  
Dark Lord of the old empire, they are after your friend Akujin too, they have rallied the Demon Army of hell to take care of  
Aku while the main dick heads up here take you all out." Gohan looked at Dark Knight with a puzzled look about his face.  
"Dark Lord, there was no Dark Lord in the old empire, Turon and Valnir controlled the empire." Dark Knight chuckled looking  
at Gohan. "That's where you are wrong Son Gohan, Turon and Valnir were kinda like the hired body guards of Dark Lord, for he  
worked behind the scenes of the destruction, and yes after a while Turon and Valnir took the fight against the   
resistance to heart, they killed Dark Lord and took full control. Then when his brother returned to find that you and Akujin  
had taken down the Empire and destroyed the base he made the resistance responsible for his death so now he is out to kill  
you all." Gohan chuckled. "Well if Turon and Valnir killed his brother then this guy won't be any problem." Dark Knight  
growled. "Do not get cocky Son Gohan, this warrior is nothing like you have ever faced before, that little light show that  
you and Aku put on when you fuse would not even make a fraction of his power."  
  
Gohan swallowed hard then growled. "God damn Aku. . this is going to be a hard battle for us i know it will be hell  
for Akujin for he will be fighting the entire Demon Army alone and there will be nothing i can do to help him!" Gokou's face  
became hard and stern. "Gohan i will go tell the guys to get ready for the battle." "NO! No father they are not getting  
involved this is a resistance matter!" "But you need help son!" "Gohan has all the help he needs right here!" All four  
men looked at up the roof of Gohan's house as a tall blue and black haired man jumped from the roof to the ground in a   
crouched position. "Gohan i want to put our differences in the past, you, Kolaan, Sabre, Gokai, and Dark Knight cannot beat  
these guys alone, i have seen them, i want to help you i wanna be a good guy for once i am getting bored of wandering around  
i need some action." Gohan growled loudly. "Akuma. . . . "  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Preperation for Battle 


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation for Battle

Chapter 2: Preperation for Battle   
  
Gohan eyed Akuma up and down like a Viper preparing to strike upon it's prey. "Akuma under normal circumstances I   
would be kicking your ass all over this piece of property, but due to the situation i am going to let you help us, but when  
this is all over i am finally going to finish what i haven't been able to in the past due to your brother." Akuma smirked  
and chuckled under his breath. "That's fine Son Gohan, i mean this is after all your barbeque but know one thing, i am not  
the same Demon i was all those years back." Gohan relaxed a bit incase he had to jump into a fight on the spot and smirked.  
"Indeed you're not Akuma, but as you are not the same Demon you were, nor am i the same Saiyajin who you quickly knocked out  
all those years prior." Akuma smiled and then laughed. "I hope you aren't as weak as you were back then." Gohan growled  
and lunged at Akuma but Dark Knight caught Gohan with his right arm and held him back. "Son Gohan do not be foolish, he was  
not kidding about what he said, you are no where near his level of strength, prepare, tune your skills back up then if you  
wish to exchange demeaning remarks which starts a fight then do so, but do not do it now if you cherish your life. Gohan  
clenched his fist hard which caused blood to pour from his palm due to his finger nails cutting his hand. He then let out a  
deep breath and huffed. "Alright Dark Knight i will swallow my pride just this once, but never again." Gohan turned to his  
father and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad? Could you do me a favor?" Gokou smirked and turned around. "Sure son what is  
it?" "I want you to go to Sabre and Kolaan's houses and tell them to come to Dende's tower, we must prepare for the battle  
that is coming, cause if i know the empire they won't wait too long to strike." Gokou nodded, "Alright son, i will be back  
as soon as possible." Gokai, Akuma, and Dark Knight all looked at Gohan as he looked down at the ground in deep thought.  
"Dad? What're we gonna do?" "Well Gokai, we are going to pair up and we are going into the room of time and spirit to train,  
then if the Empire hasn't attacked us by the time everyone is finished, we are going to deliver the first blow to them."  
Akuma smirked. "Well Saiyajin, in what order will we train in?" Well, first Sabre and Kolaan are going in to train, then  
you and Dark Knight, and finally Gokai and myself." Akuma nodded. "Alright seems good to me." Dark Knight leaned over and  
whispered into Gohan's ear. "Thanks for pairing me with the psycotic Demon, i will do something for you sometime." Gohan  
laughed then walked back inside his house to retrieve his gi. Gohan slipped on his pants and tightened the waist band then  
slipped his shirt and and tucked it in losely while looking down at his inner forearm to see Akujin's family seal that he had  
carved in his arm when Aku first left and became Akumeza then thought to himself. "Damnit Aku, i have to do this alone   
without my partner, and i don't know how the outcome will be, but i just hope that wherever you are you give those fuckin   
Imperial son'sa bitches a hard way to go."  
  
Aku slipped into his white and red gi almost immediately then took his blade off the wall and strapped it to his   
back. Aku's gi was an exact copy of Gokou's he had noticed it while we was meeting Gohan's family and took a liking to it.  
Aku's gi was white were Gokou's was orange, his belt and undershirt was red, his shoes looked like that of a fusion   
uniform's. And the cloth which wrapped around his ankle to hold the shoe on was red as well, he also wore red gloves to top   
of his gi, the strap of his sheath was red while the sheath was white and trimmed with red. Aku opened the door to his   
chamber and took off running to the front door of the palace. The two guards standing at the door began opening it but not  
fast enough to let Aku pass, so he dropped to to floor and slid on his side out the door, he then jumped back to his feet   
before reaching the front steps then took off running once more to the front gates. Ky and Junior were leaning against the  
gates waiting for their father. Junior looked up at his father running and noticed that he did not show a bit of fatigue then  
looked down at Ky. "How long has it been since dad trained? Or for that matter even fought a battle?" Ky looked up at  
Junior and shrugged. "It's been six years I do believe." Junior smirked. "Dad. .he's a fighter ain't he?" Ky smirked as  
Aku approached them. Junior brushed his gold and black hair from his face and looked into his father's eyes. "Alright dad,  
what's the plan?" Aku looked around and put his hands on his hips. "Well guys we are gonna go to the base and demand an  
explaination, and if we are met with any hostility we will have no choice but to return it to them ten fold." Ky smirked  
popping his neck. "Good every since fighting Valnir i have been wanting to kill someone stronger." Junior and Aku looked  
down at Ky with an odd look upon their face but Kyouryoku kept smirking and staring off into the distance with a blood   
thirsty look upon his face. Aku's face soon turned to that of a man leading his troops into battle. "GUARDS OPEN THE GATES  
WE WISH TO PASS!" The two men at the gate released the lock as the huge metal gates screached open. Aku took off walking  
with Ky and Junior at his left and right flanks walking two paces behind him. Shortly after departing the huge military base  
could be seen in the distance. Junior tapped Aku on the shoulder to get his attention. "Father, what do you want us to do?"  
Aku looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "Absolutely nothing, do not get involved unless it is absolutely nessacary."  
Junior nodded and kept walking. The three warriors soon approached the giant metal gates of the base which was guarded by  
the only two females in the Demon Army. Aku growled loudly at the women. "Open this gate immediately." The women smirked  
and looked at each other then turned back to Aku and his children. "I am sorry muh lord, we cannot let you pass." Aku   
growled and continued to walk to the gate. One of the women put her hand upon Aku's shoulder and held him back, "You do not  
hear so good do you old man?" Aku growled and snapped his fingers signalling for Junior and Ky to step back. Aku turned to  
the woman and smirked as the red in his eyes glowed brightly. "No i hear just fine bitch!!" Aku grabbed the woman's hand  
and twisted it breaking her wrist then spun her around and pressed her handd to her back slamming her face against the cold  
steel. The woman yelped in pain as Aku began to speak. "I SAID LET ME IN!!" The other woman jumped into the air and spun   
around slamming the arch of her foot into Aku's ribs. Aku's ribs popped a slight bit as he let out a belch. "Oh you  
stupid little bitch!" Aku slung the pinned woman at the other causing them to collide hard. The two women jumped up   
immediately and sped towards Aku. Aku smirked and blasted up into the air quickly his red lightning like ki bursted out from  
all areas of his body as he sped into the sky with the women following under him. Aku stopped abruptly as the women soon  
surrounded him. The air blew Aku's long spikey black hair about as he floated in mid air staring straight ahead as the two   
women stood at his left and to his right. Aku soon grunted as both women threw their fist towards Aku's head. Aku leaned  
back as their fists collided causing the bones in their hands to snap in two. The women screamed out in pain as Aku dropped  
down and spun around inbetween them. Aku slammed his elbow into one of the women's gut then flipped over her shoulders   
kicking the other woman under the chin sending her flipping backwards through the air. Aku stopped behind the first woman  
and grabbed onto her shoulders then slammed both his knees into her back snapping her back bone loudly, he then gathered his  
fist and knocked her down towards the ground, he then flew down quickly before the other women hit then ground and landed   
under her. Aku flipped backwards kicking her with his right foot then with his left sending her back into the air, he then  
ran over to the other woman and jumped into then air and spun around slamming the heel of his shoe into her nose busting it  
all over her face and sending her spiralling to the ground.  
  
The woman hit the ground paralyzed from Aku snapping her spine earlier. Aku turned quickly to see the other woman  
dashing out after him. Aku smirked showing his fangs as he flew backwards in the air with the woman swinging her fists   
violently at Aku's head. Aku crossed his arms and smiled at the woman. "Ya know, you really can't fight for shit i can't  
believe Raziel put you in charge of keeping out intruders." Aku chuckled loudly then stopped and fell backwards on his back  
the woman tried to stop but her speed was too great. Aku growled and kicked up with both feet into her gut making her belch   
up blood and sending her high into the air. Aku drawed his blade and flipped it twice in his hand then pointed it straight   
into the air. The woman was damn near unconcious from Aku's powerful blow to her gut, which made it almost impossible to  
keep herself from being impaled. The woman landed harshly on the blade as blood erupted from her red lips and dampened Aku's  
hair. Aku hurled his blade up while holding onto the handle making the woman's dead body flop off his blade. Aku spun his  
blade quickly while slowly inching his way to the paralyzed woman. The woman looked over her shoulder to see Aku nearing and  
started to pull herself along the ground with her hands to get away. Aku stepped on her lifeless foot to hold her in place.  
The woman soon stopped resisting and dropped her head in the dirt and began to weep as her tears wetted the ground under her  
head. "P..please sire, have mercy!" Aku chuckled. "I do have mercy bitch. . .i have mercy for all the people who have to  
put up with your bullshit!" Aku dropped down placing his right knee in her back as the woman yelped in pain. "Please muh   
lord.. .don't kill me!" "What was that? Speak up I don't hear to good." Aku laughed to himself as he slammed the blade of  
his sword down into her neck then twisted it as her neck snapped and cracked loudly sending blood splashing wildly upon Aku's  
face. Aku turned his head to see Junior and Ky looking on horrified. The sight of what his father had done had actually  
sickened Ky, from that moment in time on he never lusted for the sight of blood, but during battle he was as violent and  
gory as ever. Blood ran off of Aku's chin as he began to speak. "We need to get the fuck outta here before the whole fuckin  
army comes out."  
  
Raziel and his second in command rushed out of the base to inspect what had happened at the front gates only to find  
the two women hanging from the bars of the gates. The second in command was reading a message Aku had left on the ground.  
"Sir!! You might wanna come have a look at this!" Raziel rushed over and looked at the message spelled out in blood.  
"NEXT TIME LET ME IN THE GOD DAMN GATE!!!" Raziel growled loudly as his green and black eyes burned with fire. Raziel   
kicked at the dirt covering up the bloody message. He then turned to the women hanging from the gate and screamed out. "I   
want a messenger sent to the royal palace with a letter which i will give him shortly!" Raziel peered up at the sky and   
snarled, his fangs shown clearly through his lips and were clenched tight with anger. Gohan leaned against a palm tree at  
Dende's look out wondering what was happening in hell, when suddenly Kolaan, Sabre, and Gokou landed before him. "Alright   
son i got them, tell them the plan." From the explosion in his city, Kolaan hadn't been able to get much sleep so he was  
rubbing his eyes to keep them from aching. "Alright big man what's the deal." Sabre shot off. Gohan smirked pushing   
himself off the tree with his foot. "Well the Empire is back, and we need to prepare to beat them, because i know we have  
all slacked in power." Kolaan peered about the look out to see Akuma talking with Dark Knight. "WHAT IN THE HOLY JIBLET   
FUCK IS AKUMA DOING HERE!!" Gohan grabbed Kolaan by the shoulders and shook him. "Chill out, Akuma is here to help for   
once!" Kolaan snarled and crossed his arms. "Alright then, but how are we gonna get strong enough to beat them with just  
limited time, i mean its not like they are gonna blow up all those cities and then just sit back and wait for us to prepare  
for them." "I am one step ahead of you Kolaan." Sabre turned to Kolaan and laughed. "Yeah dick head shut up he has this  
all planned out." Kolaan growled and slammed his fist into Sabre's nose. Blood ran from Sabre's nose as he looked at Kolaan  
with a pissed off look upon his face then collapsed to the ground. Kolaan turned back to Gohan and smiled. "Now. .You were  
saying?" Gohan shook his head and continued. "Well before you came into the resistance Akujin and I trained in the room of  
Time and Spirit, in this room you can get a year of training in one day so i figure we can train for three days one group  
per day and then we will be ready to fight!" Kolaan nodded in agreement. "So what do you want us to do while in the room?"  
Gohan popped his neck then looked at Kolaan. "For the first six months i want you to tune your skills back up, then for the  
remaining six months i want you to try to increase your power." Kolaan nodded once more. "Alright then, well who is paired  
up with who?" "Well I am with Gokai, Akuma and Dark Knight are training together, and you and Sabre are going to train   
together." "AWW FUCK!!! I wish i hadn't decked him now, he is going to want to kick my ass when he wakes up! Ahh well, who  
goes first?" Gohan smirked. "You do!" Two hours went by and Kolaan and Sabre had now been in the room for an hour. Gohan,  
Gokai, Dark Knight, Akuma, and Gokou were sitting in the court yard beside the room when Mr. Popo came running in. "G..Gohan  
a man is here, he says he is an Imperial Scout!" Gohan growled standing up then looked down at Akuma. "Akuma come with me,  
this could get hairy." Akuma smirked. "Finally a good fight Son Gohan." Gohan chuckled and took off running to the open  
area of the look out.  
  
A man dressed in the same clothing as the old imperial scouts stood admiring the trees of the lookout as Gohan and  
Akuma walked up. The scout turned quickly. "Son Gohan i persume?" Gohan nodded with a stern look upon his face. "Well i   
have come to inform you. The attack on the cities last night was just a fraction of the Empire's power, we shall attack in  
2 days at full power." Gohan looked at the scout with a puzzled look. "Why two days?" The Scout smiled. "We are awaiting  
the arrival of two powerful warriors. Dark Sorceress, and Raziel Kushka, Raziel is in the process of killing Akujin Amora  
while Dark Sorceress is heading to our planet from her own." Gohan nodded then began to speak. "Well, i know you all have  
been updated on Raziel's progress in hell, so what is the story?" The scout smirked. "Well so far your friend Akujin has  
taken out two of the Demon Army's personnel." Gohan smirked looked at Akuma. "Good then he is still alive." "Well i must  
be departing, live well Son Gohan. . .while you can." The scout faded out quickly as Akuma turned his head to Gohan. "Well  
Son Gohan, he was a cocky son of a bitch wasn't he? Heh" Gohan and Akuma walked back to the group and sat down. Dark Knight  
looked over and questioned the two men. "Well what did he say?" Gohan sighed sitting back in his chair. "The Empire only  
used a fraction of their power last night, and in two days they will attack once their two powerful fighters have arrived and  
they will be coming with all they got." Dark Knight growled loudly taking off his helmet. "God damnit! Who are the   
fighters?" "One of them is in hell attempting to kill Akujin but isn't having much luck the other is a woman by the name  
of Dark Sorceress." "Dark Soceress?!" Gohan nodded. "Why you know'er?" Dark Knight shook his head. "No, never heard of   
her before, just that name struck me." Gohan shook his head and turned to mister Popo. "Alright 12 hours in the room is  
equal to one year right?" Mister Popo nodded quickly. "Well in 24 hours we can have two groups ready for battle, then use  
12 more hours to train Gokai and myself, so here is the plan lets get two groups ready and attack the Empire before the have  
a chance to get to full power then when the last group is finished we will take on the Empire and take them out completely.  
But i do not want one person taking on Dark Lord, it will more than likely take all we got to take him out! Is that   
understood?!" The whole group nodded in unison as they sat back and waited for Kolaan and Sabre to return.  
  
Aku had cleaned up and was sitting at his thrown in the meeting room with Junior and Kyouryoku sitting beside him.  
Suddenly an advisor came through the door. "Sire, a army messenger is here with a letter for you." Aku smirked. "Let him  
in advisor." The man stepped through the door and came to attention immediately. "Sir, i have a letter for you from Raziel  
Kushka." The man held out the letter and Aku quickly snatched it away and opened it then began reading it. "Akujin Amora,  
the two women which you slaughter today were my wife and good friend, what you did is unforgivable, they were you're own  
people but that didn't matter to you, I WANT BLOOD!!" Aku smiled and motioned for the messenger to lean down. The man   
slowly leaned down to Aku. Aku grabbed the man by the back of the neck and threw him across the table. "I HAVE A MESSAGE   
FOR HIM!!" Aku grabbed the letter opener and began cutting and stabbing the man to shreds as he shreaks were heard   
throughout the palace. Aku wrote on the back of the letter and attached it to the man by stabbing through the letter with  
the letter opener and into his neck. Aku drug the man outside the front gates and hurl him towards the military base.   
Raziel was sitting at his desk looking out the window when the messenger's body came crashing through the window and landing  
on his desk, Raziel stood up looking the man's body over which reseambled raw hamburger more than a body. Raziel took the  
letter opener out of the man's neck and read the letter. "RAZIEL IF YOU WANT BLOOD YOU'VE GOT IT!!!" Raziel began to growl  
as he crumpled the letter in his hand.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Ruff training, Demon Army defeated. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ruff training, Demon Army de...

Chapter 3: Ruff training, Demon Army defeated.  
  
Aku cleaned up quickly and strapped his blade to his back. He then took red war paint and streaked it across his   
eyes making it look as if his eyes were on fire. Junior ran to his father's room quickly and stepped in. "Dad, what in the  
hell do you think you are doing?!" Aku smirked turning around. "I am going after the Demon Army. . . alone." Junior's   
eyes widdened quickly as he leaned back. "No way father you will be killed, you are out of pratice your reaction time is  
slow, there is no way you could take down 98 Demon Warriors!" Aku growled shoving Junior out of the way. "I am not saying   
I will beat them, but it is better for me to die alone than have my sons killed leaving no one left you protect the city!"  
Aku walked out of his room and down the long corridor towards the front gates. Aku walked at a fast steady pace towards the  
front door with a determined evil look on his face. Aku raised his palm towards the gates and grunted as they blew off their  
hinges. Aku ran down the steps briskly towards the army base. By the time Aku reaches the base he could already see the   
troops forming in the square around the front gates of the base. Aku popped his neck while running and jumped into the air,  
Aku flipped twenty times and landed 40 feet from the troops. Raziel stood a top of the front gates. "ATTACK HIM NOW!!! DO  
NOT WASTE TIME!!! WE HAVE OTHER ENGAGEMENTS!!!!" The first brave soul rushed at Aku and threw his arm out to punch him. Aku  
side stepped him quickly and slammed the back of his palm into the soilders neck then kicked up slamming the bottom of his  
foot into the man's nose dropping him to the ground. Aku spun around and dropped completely to one knee and slammed his fist  
into another man's gut. Aku stood up grabbing the man by the back of the neck and slammed his knee into his chest, causing   
the man to expell blood. Aku dropped the man and jumped high into the air and drove his foot down at another man driving   
his head into his neck killing him instantly. Junior and Ky stood at the front gates and looked over at the advisor standing  
beside them. "Do you think father can beat all of them." The Advisor chuckled and shook his head. "Not likely." The   
Advisor then turned and walked back inside the palace. A soilder threw his fist out at Aku, but Aku quickly caught the man's  
hand and twisted it causing the man's elbow the rip out of his skin. Aku spun the man around slamming him down on the ground  
on his back then Aku rolled over slamming his knee into the man's chest crushing his breast bone. Aku flipped back up to his  
feet as more and more men kept coming. Aku drew his blade and started hacking through the men but made no dent. The men   
began stabbing Aku with daggers leaving them in Aku's body everywhere. Junior stared on with horror as he watched the men  
overcome his father.  
  
Junior and Ky turned to walk away when they felt Aku's ki start to build rapidly. Both young men turned around to  
see red ki bursting out through the gaps between the men's bodies. The soilders flew back quickly, their bodies being   
incenarated by the power of Aku's ki. All the men had been killed except for Raziel who stood perched on the front gates of  
the base looking on with shock. Aku growled up at Raziel with blood pouring off his body, some of his victims most of it   
from him. "Raziel get the fuck down here now!!!" Raziel growled and drew his blade, he quickly launched himself into the   
air and slashed down on Aku's left arm taking it completely off his body then dashed off towards the seven gates of hell.  
Aku screamed out in pain as he dropped to one knee gasping for air to relieve the pain. Junior stood waiting at the front  
gates as Aku slowly came stumbling over the hill side. Junior looked at Aku and screamed out loudly. "Father do you need  
any help?!" Aku growled holding onto the bloody knub where his arm had once been. "No GET TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND PREP THE  
TRAINING MACHINE, SET IT FOR 48 MINUTES!!!" Junior looked back in shock then ran into the palace to ready the machine. Aku  
finally managed to get to the training room leaving a long trail of blood behind him. Junior looked at Aku nervously. "Dad  
are you sure you want 48 years of training added to your body? I mean. . its never been tried before." Aku growled loudly.  
"Junior, Gohan and the others have alot more men waiting to kill them than i did plus Raziel is on his way to earth, and i   
am not in the shape to fight all of them." Junior nodded and added 48 minutes to the training machine. "Now leave me be   
Junior i will be out in 48 hours, until then, you are in charge!" Junior turned and walked out of the door locking it behind  
him. Aku unstraped his blade as he slowly dropped it to the ground. Aku slid his legs out shoulder width and growled softly  
holding his palm up towards the ceiling. Red ki began to form in a ball in his palm, Aku screamed out as he slammed the ball  
of energy into the bloody nub of his arm. Aku screamed out in pain much like a Lion being slaughtered. Aku pulled his hand  
back as a new arm came back in the same spot. Aku started breathing heavily from all the pain and wipped the sweat from his  
brow. He then took of his shirt and boots and jumped into a fighting stance. Aku jumped high into the air and began kicking  
and punching as hard as he could, he then flew up into the air charging up his trademark Haramugeden attack. Aku growled   
loudly firing the blast down at the ground. Aku smirked wildly and phased out underneath the blast. Aku shoved his hands   
high up into the air to block the blast, but yet Aku's blast was still a bit strong and it pushed his feet hard into the   
ground. For the next 48 minutes Aku would continue training like this.  
  
Junior gathered up a few things and took off running towards the gates of hell with his younger brother. Ky looked  
over at Junior and began to question him. "Why are we going to the gates?" "Because Raziel used them to get to earth, and i  
hardly doubt he left them in one piece." Ky nodded and began running faster than Junior. The two reached the front gates   
quickly and began looking around. The gates laid about the ground twisted and burned from no doubt a great explosion.   
Gohan, Dark Knight, Akuma, and Gokai sat outside the room of time and spirit waiting for Sabre and Kolaan's return. They had  
now been in the room for 5 hours only 7 more to go. Gohan popped his neck and looked at Akuma. "Isn't it odd that the   
Empire is giving us two days to get our power together, i mean they openly told us they were weak, what is the friggin deal  
the old Empire never told us jack shit about our movements?" Akuma smirked and looked at Gohan. "You Saiyajins truely are  
simple aren't you?" Gohan growled and lunged at Akuma but Dark Knight quickly held his blade to Gohan's throat with his eyes  
closed. "Gohan i told you, do not engage him, you will only die and we need you!" Gohan snarled and sat back in his chair.  
Akuma laughed looking at Gohan. "No offense monkey, but i mean its only a logical stratigy, they tell you they are weak,  
and that they are not at full power, so you let your guard down and they attack, OR! you plan an all out attack on them and   
when you get there they have more men than Hitler's army." Gohan nodded. "I see what you are saying Akuma." Dende came  
running around the corner looking at all the men. "Gentlemen we have major problems!" Gohan stood up and looked at the  
shook up Namek. "What's wrong Dende?" "Terrible trouble, i sense hundreds of imperial soilders coming this way!" Gohan  
growled. "God damnit i hate that!!" Akuma looked up at Gohan oddly. "What do you hate Son Gohan?" Gohan snarled. "I hate  
it when the fuckin demons are right!" Akuma chuckled loudly his fangs showing under his upper lip. Gohan turned around and  
looked at Dende. "Alright Gokai and I will check it out the imperials i want Akuma and Dark Knight to stay here." Gohan  
turned around to Akuma. "Is that clear? . . .huh, where the hell did he go Dark Knight?" Dark Knight smirked from the   
shadow of his helmet. "He went to attack The Empire of course." Gohan growled loudly. "Alright Dark Knight come with us,  
we have to get there before they kill Akuma!" The three warriors jumped up and took off running to the edge of the tower.  
the three men leaped off the tower and fell a few feet before blasting off towards the oncoming threat. Akuma landed before  
the entire Army of men on their way to the tower. "heheh, you pitiful little bastards! You cannot even defeat me much less  
the rest of the men combined with me. You should give up now and keep your lives." Dark Lord slowly stepped out of the   
crowd and looked Akuma deep into the eyes. "Aww the brother of Akujin, it is a pleasure to meet you, i have heard that you  
were a real hell raiser back in your days?" Akuma nodded. "Yeah i use to be." "Well what made you change your mind?"   
Akuma smirked evilly. "I want this planet to myself and i can't rightly have it with someone else ruling it, so i figured  
i should play the good guy role help the resistance take you out then kill them all." Dark Lord barely shut his eyes and  
laughed at the over baring Demon. "Well my friend, that sure is alot of killing you are planning to do, care to give me a  
example?!" Dark Lord swung his fist out and slammed it deep into Akuma's gut. Akuma slid back quickly as blood gargled up  
from his lips. Dark Lord continued punching into Akuma's gut as Akuma slid backwards on the soft dirt spitting up more blood  
with each hit. Dark Lord jumped up quickly and spun around slamming his heal into Akuma's head knocking him back against a  
mountain side. Akuma hit the wall of rock causing it to crack in a spider web formation, he then fell quickly landing in a  
heap at the base of the cliff. Dark Lord walked slowly to Akuma and grabbed him by the neck picking him up off the ground   
then pinned him against the wall. "So lively but yet so weak. HAHAHA" Akuma growled clenching his fist causing the large  
blades in his arms to extend, Akuma swung his blade at Dark Lord slashing his open mouth. Dark Lord dropped Akuma to the  
ground as he clutched his bloody mouth in pain. Akuma kneeled down gasping for air as the pissed off Dark Lord spun around   
slamming his foot into Akuma's face. The facial bones in Akuma's head popped like rock candy as he went flying off into the   
distance. Gohan quickly grabbed Akuma by the foot going into SSJ all at the same time. Gohan jumped high into the air and   
spun around slamming his foot then his fist into Dark Lord's face with Akuma still in his hand sending Dark Lord back with   
his army. Gohan landed softly with the right side of his body to the entire army. Gokai and Dark Knight landed quickly   
beside Gohan as he dropped Akuma back at the ground.  
  
Dark Lord rubbed his throabing jaw looking at Gohan happily. "Aww the legendary Saiyajin of earth. . .Son Gohan."  
Gohan's face was hard and stern as he looked upon Dark Lord. "Son Gohan, i would like you to meet my two warriors, Raziel  
Kushka and Dark Sorceress." Dark Sorceress and Raziel both walked up beside Dark Lord smirking evilly. Gohan's face slowly  
losened for he knew if Raziel was there he must have had to of beaten Aku in hell. Gohan squared up and looked Raziel in   
the eye. "So you killed my friend did you?" Raziel chuckled demonically. "Yes he died slowly and painfully. His body  
is in a thousand pieces in hell!!" "IT IS RAZ!!!" Both parties turned and looked up at the cliff behind the resistance to  
see Akujin standing proudly on it with his blade drawed and ready for battle. Aku jumped into the air and flipped landing  
infront of Raziel in a crouched position with his blade pushed gently into Raziel's throat. Dark Lord looked at Aku and   
growled. "So the circle is complete, the Saiyajin and the Demon are rejoined at last." Quickly without anyone noticing  
Aku switched the target of his blade to Dark Lord. Dark Lord snarled turning to Raziel. "I thought you said this bastard  
was terminated!!!" Raziel stammered back slowly. "Sire, he was at the brink of death when i left him! I took off his arm  
and he was bleeding badly!" Dark Lord slapped Raziel hard across the face. "Well, the arm you supposidly took off is the  
same one that is holding this sword to my throat you useless son of a bitch!!!" Aku smirked looking up at Raziel. "There  
is a man by the name of Turon that made a fatal mistake that he will never forget!" Raziel looked at Aku and snarled. "And  
what would that be my king!" "He left me without making sure i was completely dead first! Now i suggest you all leave and  
go back to your base, we will deal with you in two days like scheduled!" Raziel's muscle flinched to punch Aku, but before  
he could even move it Aku slashed his arm twenty times and had his blade pressed back to Dark Lord's throat. "Raziel don't  
be stupid, i am far stronger than you shall ever be!" Gohan stammered back looking at his old friend who was now a agile,  
unmerciful killer, with keen eyes for fighting. Dark Sorceress looked Aku over and smiled. "Akujin Amora, i want you to   
know one thing." Aku stood up and turned slightly towards her. "And what is it you want me to know?" "Well, the only   
reason i accepted this mission, was so that i would have the chance to fight the legendary Demon Warrior, i am much like a   
big game hunter, and you will be the biggest and best catch i will have ever acquired." Aku smirked showing his fangs. Aku  
slammed his knee hard into Raziel's gut causing him to pass out cold, but Aku never took his eyes off DS. "That is very nice  
to know, i will look forward to fighting you." Aku looked down to see Akuma's muscle flexed as if he was going to extend his  
blades. Aku took his sword from Dark Lord's throat and rammed it deep through his own brother's chest. Blood splattered all  
over Gohan and the other's faces. Aku slowly turned around grabbing Gohan by the shoulder and pulling him away as the others  
followed.  
  
Aku, Gohan, Gokai, and Dark Knight both returned to the tower greeted by Dende. "Well Akuma i am glad to see they  
brought. . . .You're not Akuma, who are you?!" Aku looked down and for the first time since Aku came back he smiled. "I am  
Aku Dende, back on new namek, i went through a transformation, that's why i look like this now." Dende smiled and wrapped  
his arms around Aku's waist. "I am so glad you are here!!" Aku quickly shoved Dende off. "Damn, why do you have to be so  
emotional." Dende smirked. "By the way Sabre and Kolaan just came out of the room. "GREAT!!" Gohan exclamed as he ran   
towards the room. Aku folled closely behind as the approached the two warriors. Sabre was lying on the ground weezing for  
air as Kolaan stood proudly wipping the sweat off him with a towel. "Thank god you guys are out!" Kolaan looked up and   
smiled until he saw Aku standing before him. "Geez i went through a year of hard training only to find that the fuckin bad  
ass demon is here to rejoin with his Saiyajin partner and save the fuckin day!!!" Aku chuckled a bit and looked at Kolaan.  
"Chill out man, i am not here to fight, i am here as back up incase the shit comes on heavy and as i believe it sure as hell  
will." All of them men looked at Aku oddly. "Whadda you mean Aku." "Well Gohan, as far as i am concerned you are now the  
leader of the resistance, i am out of it for good. But when i was holding Dark Lord with the tip of my blade, i was scared  
i sensed an evil power deep inside him, luckily for you all he hasn't had enough training or experience to bring it out, it  
is lying dorment, but still at any rate he could have taking my blade away from me and cut my head off if he wanted to."   
Gohan and the others gasped a bit. "No fuckin way Aku, you were faster than anything i have ever seen before out there, and  
you knew every move they were going to make before they made it!" "I know guys but that doesn't mean i am the fastest. But  
after Sabre and Kolaan rest up i want everyone of you to go into the room and train, you need experience fighting people in  
large groups." Sabre growled. "You fuckin leave us to go play god to a bunch of fuckin demons while our cities are being  
destroyed, and then you think you can just pop back up and be like, Well guys i am here to save your asses once again!! Fuck  
you i am not taking orders from you, i have twins on the way, and i will make my own decisions for my life!!" Kolaan growled  
animal like as he grabbed Sabre by the throat and slammed him against the wall making a spider web patern. "God damn Sabre  
ever since you came to earth all you have done is nagged, and by god i am tired of it, Aku may be a fuckin prick but he has  
never made a decision to put our lives at risk!!" Sabre snarled down at Kolaan. "Get the fuck off me you son of a bitch  
before i tear you a new ass hole!!!" Kolaan slammed his knee hard into Sabre's gut as he flew back. Sabre regained control  
and charged Kolaan knocking him through a wall and landing out in the open area of the tower. The others quickly ran to the  
fight to see how the two fighters had progressed in the room. Sabre swung quickly at Kolaan's head. Kolaan grabbed his fist  
and leaned back slamming his foot into Sabre's jaw sending him up into the air. Kolaan flew up after him rapidly, but Sabre  
gathered both his fist and slammed Kolaan back into the tower floor. Kolaan landed on all fours as Sabre drove his foot down  
at Kolaan. Kolaan rolled over as Sabre's foot slammed into the tower and became stuck. Kolaan spun around using his two  
hands and kicked Sabre hard in the chest knocking him back as well as knocking his leg out of the tower floor. Kolaan flew  
backwards quickly as Sabre fired ki blasts towards Kolaan. The floor of the tower was becoming riddled with holes.  
  
Sabre and Kolaan landed swiftly in the middle of the tower, Kolaan and Sabre swung their fist at each other, but they  
both managed to catch the other's hand. Kolaan shoved back on Sabre's fist causing him to slide back ripping up tile, then  
Sabre shoved back sending Kolaan sliding back tearing up some more tile as well. Sabre began kicking at Kolaan while holding  
on tightly to his hands. Kolaan raised his feet quickly and accurately blocking each of Sabre's kicks. Kolaan released his  
grip on Sabre's hand and shoved him back he then dropped to the ground and sweeped Sabre's feet out from under him. Kolaan  
flipped up quickly and slammed his knee hard into Sabre's back sending him high into the air. Kolaan phased out and appeared  
above Sabre in the sky and slammed his foot hard into Sabre's gut sending him back to the floor of the tower. Sabre hit on  
both his hands and flipped backwards only to see Kolaan's fist plowing into his nose causing him to hit flat of his ass and  
slide across the floor of the tower. Sabre threw out his hand sending a small ball of energy at Kolaan. Kolaan caught the   
ball and spun around quickly throwing it back into his face. Sabre bent over backwards from the explosion as Kolaan took off  
running at the blinded Sabre. Kolaan kneed him hard in the gut then kicked up into his ribs knocking him up into the air.  
Kolaan spun around and dropped to his back using the arch of his foot to kick in the Sabre's ribs. Sabre hit hard on the floor  
and slid off the edge of the tower exhausted. Kolaan flipped his feet over his head and regained his footing then walked   
slowly over to Sabre, looking over the edge of the tower. "Heh, do you need some help Sabre?!" Kolaan smirked. Sabre   
growled loudly and swung up slamming both his feet into Kolaan's chest. Kolaan hit on his back and slid quickly across the  
floor hitting his head on one of Mister Popo's trees. Sabre gasped for air as he looked at Kolaan who was now getting off  
the ground. "I am a prince i will not be beaten by some shadow making warrior sissy!!!" Sabre put his hands together much  
like a final flash and began to scream out as blue ki formed in his hands. "SABRE NO!!!" Gohan took off running at Sabre  
but was caught by the neck of the shirt by Akujin. "No Gohan. . I wanna see this." "ARE YOU CRAZY, THEY WILL DESTROY THE  
TOWER!!!" Aku chuckled softly. "How often is it that Kolaan lasts long enough to make it to the final round of a battle? I  
wanna see this." Gohan sat down beside Aku a little pissed. Kolaan stretched out his hands and began to scream as well as  
his dark black ki spun around in his palms forming into a blast of great proportions.  
  
Sabre jerked his hands sending the blast at Kolaan. Kolaan's blast hadn't had time enough to form very good but he  
let it go anyway to try an block Sabre's. The two blasts collided sending a shove wave of ki over the tower leveling   
anything that wasn't held down good enough, and cracking the cement buildings on top of the tower. Aku and Gohan's hair blew  
back wildly from the power of the two warriors blast as they looked on in amazement. Slowly a faint spiral of black ki began  
to circle Kolaan's body as his power rose higher and higher. Suddenly the lightning like ki that was flowing around Kolaan  
began to circle around the shaft of Kolaan's blast. Sabre growled at the strain putting all the remaining energy he had in   
his body into the blast. By this time the attacks had taken up half the room on the tower floor, the tile was ripping up and  
shattering like glass from the energy. Kolaan screamed out as his attack blasted through Sabre's. Suddenly Kolaan stopped  
his blast right as it was about to overcome Sabre's. The pressure of Sabre's blast had been building and building and after  
Kolaan stopped his blast the pressure of Sabre's attack was released sending the ball of ki hurtling at Kolaan. Dark Knight  
shook his head slowly. "Well i would say Kolaan has bought the farm this time." Kolaan smirked and jumped up while spinning  
in the air. Kolaan planted his foot into the huge ball of ki knocking it back at its creator. The ball smashed into Sabre's  
chest knocking him unconcious as well as off the side of the tower. The blast dissappeared in a sizzle of small bolts of  
electricity. Kolaan quickly phased out and appeared back in the same spot he was standing with Sabre under his right arm.  
Kolaan started walking back toward the crowd of onlookers as the small chunks of tile began to fall back to the ground of the  
tower as the last tree slowly fell to the ground. Kolaan dropped Sabre at Aku's feet as he shoved his way through the group  
of fighters mumbling to himself. "Try to tear me a new ass hole will you!" All the fighters turned around to see the new,  
improved and definately powerful Kolaan walk off to rest. Gokai smiled and began to speak at Kolaan. "HEY NICE MOVES MAN!!"  
Kolaan kept walking in the same direction giving Gokai the finger over his shoulder. "Fuck off!"  
  
Chapter 4: Raid on the Empire 


	4. Chapter 4: One on One Gohan the savior

Chapter 4: One on One. Gohan the savior.  
  
Night had fell upon the tower the star's glistened in the sky like millions of small diamonds. Aku leaned back   
against a wall and crossed his arms and looked over at Gohan. "I have been gone from this planet 6 years, and not a day  
has passed that i haven't longed for these cool summer nights." Gohan chuckled softly then coughed looking up into the  
sky. "I know what ya mean man, i use to wonder alot why my father fought so hard so many times to save this planet, and  
as i look up into skies like these i know why. . .no other place has such beauty as this." Aku nodded laying his head back  
against the cold wall and closed his eyes. ". . . .Aku?. . .Do you think we can beat the empire this time?" Aku let out a   
long sigh and shook his head. "Gohan i have been your friend since i was 22 and i am now 50, there is no reason for me to  
lie to you. I think we have the best chance of winning as anyone else around, but yet when i looked into Dark Lord's eyes  
i saw an evil in them that scared me out of my wits, i have not seen anything such as that since i was a child and my   
brother tried to kill me. The old Empire was flawed, more less a rag tag team, but this is something different they are  
organized they have plans that the old Empire could never cook up. And that fact right there is what puts doubt in my mind  
whether or not we will triumph in this battle." Gohan stood up straight and turned toward Aku. "Akujin. .you are my brother  
we have fought many long hard battles together, and i could not think of another person i would rather fight beside than you.  
It use to piss me off so bad when you would surpass me, i could not stand the thought of having someone more powerful than me  
so i would strive to become stronger, faster, and better than before. And through those struggles i kept myself in shape, in  
tune. But after you left i slacked badly, i know you and the resistance will overcome them but i do not think that if this  
battle progresses for very long and the shit gets deep that i will survive it." Aku laughed standing up. "Gohan its only  
been six years you couldn't have slacked that much." Gohan sighed as he clenched his fist. "Aku for once in your life listen  
to what i have to say, when i got pissed at Kolaan today it wasn't because i thought he would destroy the tower, it was   
because i knew he was more than a match for me, AND THAT IS A THOUGHT I CANNOT BEAR!!!!!!" Aku stammered back studdering.  
"Gohan, if what you say is true i can get you back on top in about 8 minutes." Gohan looked at Aku oddly. "What how is that  
possible?" "I made a machine in hell much like the room of time and spirit. If you train hard for say 8 minutes, then it  
adds 8 years of training at that pace to your body without aging you." Gohan smiled. "That's remarkable!" Gohan's face  
became stern. "Take me to it. . . "  
  
Aku looked at Gohan hard. "Alright Gohan, when you get there find Junior tell him to set the machine up for 8   
minutes, after it has started you have eight minutes to go all out. Then it will add the years on." Gokai and Dark Knight  
had now began their training as the night progressed. Aku looked at Gohan smirking. "Good luck old friend." Aku raised his  
hands slowly as red ki began to swarm around the palms of his hands. Aku's eyes began to squint as he strained. A large  
black and red vortex formed on the tower behind Gohan. The tile of the tower began to jerk up from its resting position on  
the floor. Gohan's hair blew in the air lazily as he smirked at Aku. "When i come back i am going to kick your ass so bad  
demon, so you better get ready!" Aku chuckled and gave Gohan thumbs up as Gohan turned around and ran quickly into the   
vortex. With an explosion of energy the vortex faded away leaving a destroyed swirled area in the center of the tower. Gokou  
walked slowly up behind Akujin and layed his hand on Aku's shoulder. "I had a feeling you would return someday, and i fear   
that you being here is a very bad omen." Aku spun around quickly looking at Gokou. "What do you mean?" Gokou smirked a  
bit looking Aku deep in the eyes. "While i was in heaven i watched ever little thing you and Gohan did, and in your absence  
a foe would appear, later on so would you and from there the battle got harder." Aku smiled. "Well you don't have to worry  
about it this time, i am just here to advise the resistance in no way will i fight." Gokou growled back handing Aku. Aku's  
head jerked to the side as he cheek began to bulge with redness. "YOU FOOL! Don't you understand, the Empire knows you are   
back, they know what you and Gohan together are capible of, and you can bet your bottom dollar their efforts are being   
doubled as we speak. And if you send Kolaan, Sabre, Gohan, Gokai and Dark Knight into battle while you stay here they will  
surely die. I know that you sent Gohan to train, but i know that yesterday when you stood before the Empire that you felt  
what hidden power those warriors posses, and even with Gohan training all out for eight years i doubt he can put a dent in  
them without the help of you and the others." Gokou shook his head and slowly turned around walking back to his quarters as  
Aku fell limp to the ground thinking hard on what he must do.  
  
"Sire! What do you want us to do about the damages to the base?" Junior looked towards the base then back to his  
advisors. "Leave it be until my father returns(whenever that might be)." Junior's hair began to whip in the air violently  
as the large vortex dove down from the sky. Junior grunted hard as he struggled to keep on his feet. With a large blast of  
ki the energy of the vortex disburst sending dust and rocks flying about the place. Junior combed the area until he noticed  
a familier form kneeling in the creator left by the vortex. "UNCLE!!!" Junior jumped high into the air as his feet began to  
glow bright gold and he bursted off towards Gohan. Gohan stood up proudly with his eyes fixed on the ground. Junior landed  
hard before Gohan causing his feet to sink into the disturbed dirt beneath him. "What are you doing here uncle?" Gohan's  
head raised slowly, his dark eyes meeting Junior's. "Junior things have gone bad on earth, so we haven't much time, your  
father sent me here to us some kind of machine to where i could build my skills back up." Junior nodded. "You wanna use  
the time enhancer don't you?" Gohan nodded as Junior stepped up beside him. "Follow me uncle, if i know the Empire they   
aren't wasting any time, its my bet as soon as the knew you were gone they tried an attack." Within seconds the two fighters  
where standing in the middle of the training room. "Alright uncle i need you to put this suit on and call me when you are  
finished." Gohan looked the odd suit over then looked up at Junior. "Why does it have all these small little black things  
all over it?" "Oh those are sensors, they monitor your muscles during your training, then when i plug you in all your   
recorded training data is sent through those sensors adding on the years. Gohan nodded and began to undress. "JUNIOR HURRY  
UP I AM READY!!!" The large steal door slid open quickly as Junior walked in. "Alright i have made a few modifications to  
the training room while dad was gone, i have made an artificial gravity machine to go along with your training so you get  
twice as much training in a little amount of time." Gohan smirked clenching his fist. "Set that son of a bitch to one  
thousand and lets light this fire cracker!" Junior looked at his insane uncle oddly then did as he was asked. "Training  
will comense in 6 seconds uncle get ready!" Junior quickly ran out of the room as the turbines in the gravity machine began  
to spun rapidly. The force began to pull hard on Gohan's body as little by little he sunk to the floor. Finally his knees  
buckled causing him to crash hard into the floor. "GOD DAMNIT THIS IS NOTHING!! HHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan's ki flared  
quickly as he jumped high into the air and flipped. Gohan spun around slamming punch after punch into the air, the power of  
his punches began to make large dents in the steel walls of the chamber. Gohan jumped into the air and spun around kicking  
at the same spot twenty times before the gravity eventually pulled him down. Junior stood peering through the glass of the  
door smiling. "That man never ceases to amaze me." Gohan gave everything he had until finally the machine stopped and the  
gravity was returned to normal.  
  
Junior ran into the room quickly as Gohan kneeled in the middle of the room with sweat pouring off his bulged  
muscles. Between gasps of air Gohan began to speak to Junior. "How'd i do kid?" Junior gave Gohan thumbs up and smiled.  
"Let's just say that with your training, i wouldn't want to fight you." Junior grabbed a large cord from the wall and walked  
over to Gohan. "Now you might feel a bit of pinching followed by a lot and i do mean a lot of pain, but no matter what you  
think it won't kill you, now the prototype damn near killed dad, but this is the perfected model. So don't worry." Junior  
placed the plug into the port on the back of Gohan's suit then turned to the computer and pressed enter. The sensors on the  
suit began to glow bright yellow as electricity sizzled over Gohan's body. Gohan let out a blood curdling scream as he  
collapsed on the floor with each passing minute the pain grew more and more. Aku stood on the edge of the lookout as morning  
began to creep above the horizon. An uneasy feeling began to linger over Aku's body as Kolaan slowly crept up behind him.  
"Kolaan? Where are the women at?" "They are at home. . .Why?" "I want you and Sabre to go get them and bring them back   
here and wait for Gokai and Dark Knight to finish their training, Gohan should be back in a few minutes so don't worry about  
not having any protection." Kolaan nodded. "Alright i will go wake his lazy ass up and then we will be off." Aku grunted  
in agreement when suddenly a large blast from a mountain top sent ki blowing harshly across the top of tower. Aku quickly  
caught Kolaan by the waist band of his pants to keep him from blowing off the top of the tower. Aku shifted his sight   
towards the explosion as his hair blew back against the top of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!" Sabre, Dende, and Mr.  
Popo came running from the quarters of the tower to Aku and Kolaan. Aku chuckled eagerly. "Trouble. . .that's what it was."  
Aku spun around quick looking at the group. "Alright Kolaan, take Sabre and do what i told you to. Dende you stay here and  
wait for word of Gohan." "Well where are you going mister almighty demon?" "I am going to see just what the hell that was,  
and hopefully not die." Kolaan growled. "I am coming with you!" "No Kolaan you stay here when Gohan gets back he will need  
you and the others to help him fight, if i die sowhat i am just a helping hand in the matter. Aku took off his shirt and  
strapped his blade to his back, then took off towards the direction of the explosion.  
  
Kolaan and Sabre quickly rounded up the women and brought them back to the tower. Ivy growled loudly looking at   
Kolaan. "Just why in the hell did you wake us all up?" "Well babe, we thought he had everything under control but seems  
we don't and we didn't want anything happening to you. There was a big explosion this morning at about 5:40 and Aku is on  
his way to see what it is about." Ivy's eyes brightened abit at the mention of Aku's name. "AKU IS HERE!!!" Kolaan nodded  
slowly as Marron and CJ both smiled about Aku's return. Aku landed a top of a large moutain and began looking around the   
debre. "Hahaha AKUJIN!!! When trouble breaks out you're the first one there." Without turning around Aku knew who was   
behind him. "What do you want Dark Lord?" "Why aren't we mister rushy this morning." Aku turned around keeping his eyes  
on Dark Lord. "You can keep those cute little angry demon looks for someone who gives a shit about them. I am not going to  
waste your time i brought you here because i am going to fight you today, i gave my men the orders that if i am defeated  
then they will back down and disburse, but if i win then it is an all out slaughter on the remaining people of earth, as well  
as the resistance." Aku growled clenching his fists tightly. His fingers dug deep into his hand as blood dripped from his  
knuckles. "You are insane Dark Lord." "HAHAHA I KNOW ISN'T IT GRAND!!!" Aku slid quickly into his stance and began  
moaning. Aku's hair spiked straight up as red lightning bolts flashed about his body then began flowing around him like  
rings. Aku's eyes turned crimson as he began to scream out. The mountains around the area where leveled to just mounds of  
rubble. The mountain top on which Aku stood cracked in an instant as he fell into one of the cracks. Dark Lord warped above  
the chaos and stood watching the show. "HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The mountain  
exploded violently sending chunks of rock smashing into Dark Lord and trees knocking them both over with great ease. Kolaan  
looked about the group for an answer. "Why the hell is Akujin going to max already?" Dark Knight appeared, his armor bloody  
and dented from training.  
  
"Because he knows if he doesn't he will not survive this fight." The morning sky blackened as Aku's demonic power  
flooded the valley leaving complete darkness in its wake. Aku hunched over in the back as his growling began to break and   
with each surge of his voice his muscles bulged even more until suddenly he was powered up to max. Aku stood up and glared  
upon Dark Lord with lifeless eyes and saliva dripping from his fangs. A lone bolt of red lightning surged around Aku's   
muscles from time to time. "If you come down here Dark Lord we will get started!" Dark Lord did as he was asked and stared  
upon Akujin. "You truely are an amazing creature Akujin Amora, no wonder my brother lost, with Son Gohan's amazing power and  
your imtimadation factor he must have been scared shitless! Hahaha!" Aku growled. "THERE IS MORE TO ME THAN INTIMADATION!!"  
Dark Lord chuckled loudly then glared at Aku. "PROVE IT!!" Aku smirked and rushed at Dark Lord but flipped backwards at   
the last second. Aku spun backwards in one spot in the air for a moment as red ki built up on his body, then with one   
mighty scream Aku dove down at Dark Lord and slammed his foot into his head transferring that built up energy into Dark Lord's  
body. Dark Lord flew back quickly, but Aku was there even before he was. As Dark Lord fell back Aku brought his knee up  
powerfully into Dark Lord's back causing it to snap wickedly. Dark Lord flipped over Aku's knee and threw a punch at his   
head. Aku twisted his waist and leaned back missing the fist. Dark lord then began swinging both fists at Aku. Aku kept  
twisting his waist and leaning back as he had done before until finally Aku grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it snapping  
his shoulder out of place. Dark Lord let out a painful scream as Aku turned sideways and ended his screaming by kicking  
him in the stomach, the chest, and the throat. With each kick Aku's speed rose greatly. Aku clenched his fist and growled  
as red ki built up in his hand then with one slam of his palm to Dark Lord's chest, Dark Lord slid across the soft dirt  
uncontrolable until he tumbled over and got back up on his feet. Dark Lord looked up to see Aku running at him rapidly.  
Aku dove at Dark Lord's stomach harpooning him into the remaining side of a mountain. Aku stood up and began giving quick  
and short punches to his ribs, causing him to jerk from side to side. Eventually Aku began to growl and the movements of his  
hands and arms began to look like a fan and you could no longer tell where is arms where. The wall behind Dark Lord began to  
crack as Aku punched Dark Lord back into it. Aku flipped backwards and slammed both his feet into his chest sending Dark   
Lord crashing through the center of the mountain. Aku landed on one knee and began slinging his hands back and forth as red  
balls of ki flew from his palms and into the hole in the mountain wall.  
  
"GOD DAMN AKU IS UNSTOPABLE!!" Kolaan smiled looking back at the others. Dark Knight and Dende both shook their   
head. "No Kolaan, Aku is stopable, very very stopable, Dark Lord really isn't trying, and the sad thing is Aku knows this  
as well, if you will think hard on it you can tell Aku is lossing power with each "power hit" as he calls it, but Dark Lord  
is only gaining power." Kolaan looked at Dark Knight with uneasy eyes. "So. . .Aku. . .will. . . ?" Dark Knight nodded.  
"Without a doubt Kolaan, without a doubt." Aku growled loudly putting his hands high above his head. "SUPA FINAL   
HARAMUGEDEN!!!!!!!" Red ki burst up from the ground and swirled around Akujin's body mixed with dirt and rocks as his eyes  
turned completely red, no white to be seen at all. The energy formed in a sphere in the palms of Aku's hands as the ground  
beneath him began to tear away. "Supa Final Haramugeden? When the hell did he learn that?" Gokai shrugged his shoulders.  
Dark Knight coughed quietly. "I don't know where he came up with it, but he is putting all his power into that attack, and  
i have my doubts whether or not it will work on Dark Lord, for Aku's sake i hope it does because if not Dark Lord will have  
his way with Aku, and there will be nothing he can do about it." Kolaan growled. "I am going down there!" "Kolaan . .Do  
you believe you could beat Akujin in a fight?" "With the way he is fighting? No way!" "Well Akujin is losing his battle  
so how much help do you think you would be?" Aku slammed his wrists together and put his hands forward. "HHHAAAAAAA!!!!!  
GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The large ball of ki jerked and rolled from side to side them blasted off from Aku's hands  
straight toward the hole in the mountain. The energy lit the dark hole inside the mountain briefly then was seen no more.  
Aku clenched his hands tightly as red ki began to pour from the cracks in the mountain until finally it exploded sending   
large chunks of rock and dust blowing across the planet. Aku's beam delivered its package then kept traveling out of  
earth's atomoshpere, within moments it blew past mars and pulled it out of orbit causing it to implode. When the dust settled  
Aku was on his hands and knees with his head down gasping for air unable to stand. Aku looked up to where the mountain once  
stood only to see the grim outline of Dark Lord's body. Aku looked down at the ground and slammed his fist into it splitting  
it a bit as the tears, sweat, and dust on his face mixed together and fell to the ground. "Hahaha!! good show demon, i   
enjoyed that very much!" Dark Lord was virtually unharmed dispite the tears in his clothing and a few dried patches of   
blood. Dark Lord placed his foot on Aku's shoulder and kicked him over on his back. Aku closed his eyes in agony waiting  
for the end. Dark Lord slamed his foot down hard on Aku's neck. "Raziel gave me a great piece of information concerning  
what happens to a demon when they die." Dark Lord gave a sly little smirk. "When a demon is away from their home world  
they can die twice and still return to other places, but after the third time they are stuck in their home world forever. And  
i know for a fact you have died twice in this realm, one more time and you are stuck in hell. But here is the thing, if i   
kill you and you return to hell knowing Son Gohan and the others they will find a way to have you back here, and quite   
frankly haha i never want to see your pitiful ugly ass face on the same battle-field as me again!"   
  
"DARK KNIGHT!!! STOP BEING AN ASS HOLE AND LET ME GO!!!!" Dark Knight wrapped his arms around Kolaan and held him  
tightly. "NO! I WILL NOT RELEASE YOU!!!" "Dark Knight, Aku is the only thing standing in the Empires way until Gohan gets  
back, if he dies then we are screwed!! Just let me try to help him a little bit!" "No Kolaan, Aku took this fight willingly  
and has lost, he fully understands the conciquences, i doubt he likes them, but it was his choice." Dark Lord laughed   
looking down upon the beaten Akujin. "You know yesterday the only reason i let you hold that blade to my throat was to make  
you think you actually stood a chance." Aku smiled pulling Dark Lord's foot from his throat and began speaking in a broken  
voice. "No Dark Lord i never thought i had a chance against you, i knew that you could have killed me on the spot yesterday."  
But there is a warrior coming, and his return will mark the end of your so called Empire." Dark Lord growled loudly. "AND  
WHAT IS HIS NAME DEMON?! TELL ME!!!" "His name is Son Gohan." Dark Lord's worried look faded as he began to chuckle. "Oh  
Akujin, you had me worried there for a second i thought someone really worthy of calling themselves a warrior was after me,  
well no matter." Dark Lord looked down at Aku's chest seeing four dark red crystals upon it. "Aww those must be the  
crystals that Raziel told me about." Dark Lord pulled Aku's blade from its sheath and places the tip against one of the   
crystals and pressed down hard. The crystal cracked slightly then shattered sending Aku into a frenzy of pain. Dark Lord  
laughed violently seeing Aku twitch in pain. One by one Dark Lord destroyed Aku's crystals making it impossible for his soul  
to return to hell after death. Dark Lord sheathed Aku's sword and stood up. "Well now all thats left to do is kill you and   
leave your everlasting soul to wander about aimlessly in limbo. Dark Lord rose into the air slowly looking down on Aku with  
a smirk on his face. Dark Lord raised his hand high into the air and growled. "BURNING HEART!!" Dark Lord dropped his fist  
quickly sending a small beam of energy into Aku's chest. Aku screamed in pain until his screams where drowned by blood  
bubbling up in his throat. With a sly laugh Dark Lord faded from the sky. Aku's chest glowed bright red as it explode   
leaving a large hole where his heart would be, the beam spread out quickly leveling the surrounding area far more than Aku   
did when powering up. When the smoke cleared Aku's remains layed tattered and scarred without limbs. Shortly after Aku's  
death the last remaining city of earth was obliterated completely leaving hardly anything to reseamble a city.  
  
Dark Knight released his grip on Kolaan and sighed. "It tis finally over, Empire 1, Resistance 0." The entire group  
fell to their knees in sadness. "God damnit Aku if only you had listened!" Kolaan growled. "No Kolaan, the blame does not  
lay upon Akujin's shoulders, though we will have to fight without his assistance his decision was the best atleast we still   
have most of our fighters. Suddenly with a bright blast of light a tear appeared in the air as Son Gohan and Junior emerged  
from it wearing Demon battle armor, crimson and black in color. The resistance stood up and approached the two drying their  
blood shot grief stricken eyes. Gohan's eyes were determined as he looked upon the soilders with a smile. "Whats wrong   
guys? What happened? W..w...where's Aku?" Kolaan emerged from the group looking down at the ground. "About an hour ago  
Akujin went to investigate an explosion to the west, when he got there he was challanged by Dark lord and. . . . .he didn't.  
. . .win." Gohan walked through the crowd of people as they parted like the red seas for him. "GOHAN!!! Where do you think  
you are going?!" "Stay out of this father there is something i must do." Gohan stepped completely off the side of the tower  
and continued walking through the air until his ki flared up sending him towards Aku. Gohan landed softly beside what was   
left of Aku's body. Gohan kneeled down and rolled Aku over to see Aku's crystals had been crushed and the words You're  
Next Saiyajin carved into his stomach. Gohan began to grunt with anger as tears streamed down his cheeks. Gohan stood up  
and stammered back from Aku grabbing his hair and shaking his head. "DARK KNIGHT YOU SON A BITCH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
Within an instant Gohan's ki rushed out from all parts of his body as he went Super Saiyajin and in the same instant went  
all the way to Pure. The entire group at the tower turned quickly towards the west with a startled look on their faces.   
Dark Knight studdered while speaking. "T..t.thats Son Gohan, and he he is far more powerful than Aku was!!" Gohan growled  
loudly as a purple light covered his body like skin. The sky blackened as the ground cracked and lava erupted from the   
cracks like fountains. The earth's atomosphere began pulling the moon, mercury and venus into its orbit but Gohan's power  
caused the planets to suck in on themselves and implode. Gohan's hair grew long like SSJ3 and turned completely purple as  
did his eyes. He grew in heigth to Aku's size, his muscle mass decreased as his teeth grew long and fang like, all the body  
hair from Pure SSJ dissapeared, the tile of the tire began to shake and break apart from all the power Gohan was exerting.  
  
The group on the tower struggled to keep on their feet, Gohan's power was causing great strains on their bodies to  
where they could not stand it. Gohan sighed in exhaustion as he returned to his normal state and fell to his knees, his long  
Saiyajin tail still remaining. The group stood up to see Gohan walking across the tower carrying Aku's remaining body in  
his arms. Gohan layed Aku down on the floor infront of everyone as the others looked on in horror. Sabre looked down at Aku  
then back up at Gohan. "Can you bring him back Saiyajin?" Gohan shook his head. "No Sabre, his crystals have been   
destroyed his soul is gone forever. This time Akujin has finally been defeated, no more returning to save the day for him."  
Bulma walked carefully out of her quarters and approached the group. "Aku isn't gone forever, i can make him a body for his  
soul to come to, he doesn't need his crystal i can use the dragon balls to make his soul come to his new body." Gohan smiled.  
"YOU CAN REALLY DO THAT BULMA?!?!?" "Of course i can, although there is one problem, my lab was destroyed, but if i can   
find Dr. Gero's lab then maybe i can repair what Krillin and Trunks destroyed of Cell's tank and make his new body. But i   
will need Aku's old body, you, and Piccolo to come with me." Gohan nodded as Piccolo approached them. "There is one other  
problem, after his body is incubated and his mind and soul are put into the body, he will need to train to get his body   
back up to speed, he has the fighting know how but he needs to learn to use his new body." Gohan nodded. "No problem I know  
where i can get him up to speed in a matter of minutes." Bulma smirked. "Then we are off to Dr. Gero's."  
  
Chapter 5: Rebuilding Akujin Amora. 


	5. Chapter 5: Rebuilding Akujin Amora

Chapter 5: Rebuilding Akujin Amora.  
  
Bulma flew carefully in her jet along side Gohan and Piccolo as they combed the area for Dr. Gero's old laboratory.  
Gohan's eyes soon locked onto a large metal door protruding out of the rock and rubble below them. "Bulma!! I found it!!"  
Gohan quickly flew down to the large door carrying the remains of Aku's body. Piccolo landed beside Gohan and looked around   
the area. "So i suppose this is it huh?" Gohan nodded handing Aku over to Piccolo then knealed down and grabbed the large   
door as Bulma landed her jet close by and walked over to the two fighters. The three took off walking down a long narrow  
passageway in the lab until finally it opened up into a large laboratory filled with broken glass and burnt papers. Bulma  
looked at the incubator that once held Cells embryo and smiled. "Well this incubator is rather small i will only be able to  
age Aku's body to about 10 years old." Gohan sighed leaning against the cold wall of the lab. "Well when we get the Dragon  
balls to wish Aku's soul to his new body, we can use the second wish to make him older." Bulma smiled. "That's what i was  
thinking about." Bulma unzipped her large black bag and pulled her lab top out then connected a few cables to the incubator.  
Bulma stood up and looked at Gohan and Piccolo with a determinded look. "Alright guys here is what i am planning. Akujin's  
son Kyouryoku is half demon half saiyajin and his power is damn near unmatched, so i figured if i take Gohan's and Aku's DNA  
and merge them Aku's new body will be extremely powerful, and during training he can get to levels he never though about, and  
with Piccolo's amazing healing abilities, Aku will be able to recover from battle a lot quicker than before." The two nodded  
as Bulma pulled a large syringe from her bag. Bulma slowly slide the needle of the syringe into Aku's chest and pulled a   
large amount of blood out and placed it in container. "Alright now Gohan i need a sample from you and Piccolo." Gohan and  
Piccolo tapped their arms a bit causing a veins to bulge out for Bulma to extract their blood. Bulma then took the blood from  
Aku, Piccolo, and Gohan and placed it in the bracket of the incubator then stepped over to her lab top. With a couple of  
quick taps the incubator lit brightly as fluid filled the large tank. Bulma spun around quickly towards the two warriors.  
"I have done a little bit of modifications on things so it will only take a day or maybe two for Aku's body to reach our  
10 year limit. Dr. Gero's computer was pretty damn smart it knows exactly where to place the DNA and how to copy it, so all  
i really have to do is sit here and wait." Gohan nodded. "Thank you Bulma." With a quick flash Gokou appeared behind  
Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Gohan you need to get to the imperial palace they are rallying."  
  
Gohan spun around abrutly looking his father deep in the eyes. "What the hell do they want?!" Gokou shook his head.  
"That i do not know son, i do know that by the looks of their troops they are readying for anything you or the late Akujin  
Amora could ever hope to throw at them." Gohan growled crushing a glass beaker under the boot of his demon armor. "Alright,  
father you and Piccolo stay here with Bulma i will go back to the tower and pick up Junior and Dark Knight and see what's up."  
Gokou nodded giving a slight smirk as Piccolo gave a small grunt while meditating. Gohan turned quickly and took off running  
down the long corridor of the lab, upon reaching the door he jumped high into the air as his ki blared around his muscular   
frame sending him back towards the tower. Dark Knight drew his blade and held it tip out towards Junior. "If you are not   
as strong as your father, then you have no need of being here young man, for until they kill you, you will only get in our  
way." Junior growled then regained his composure. "Dark Knight my father lost this ability when he merged witht he four  
elders of hell, but let me give you a glimpse of a true demon's power!" Junior's face became cold and evil as the wind about  
the tower picked up quickly as Juniors dark gold and black hair waved upwards about his head. His eyes turned baby blue in   
his skull as his power increased greatly. Junior hunched over in the back as long golden wings ripped from his back to his  
heels. Juniors hair spiked wildly and turned completely white as his demonic blades ripped from his arms. Junior looked  
up at Dark Knight and gave a small smirk as the pupils returned to his eyes. "Dark Knight this is only a fraction of my  
pure demon power. I would go all out, but i doubt your frail human exsistance could bare it" Dark Knight growled and   
charged Junior. "With a kick sweep of his leg Junior knocked Dark Knight off his feet and with one crash of his arm he broke  
Dark Knight's blade into. Dark Knight fell flat of his back as Junior burred his knee into his chest and held the broken   
half of the blade to Dark Knight's throat. Ivy had awoken finally and came out into the open portion of the tower to stand  
with her husband. "Kolaan honey, who is that man and where is Aku?" Kolaan chuckled with his arms crossed. "Well dear, that  
man is Akujin Amora Junior." Ivy's eyes welled up with tears, "ja ja ja Junior?!" Kolaan nodded laughing a bit. Junior   
turned to see his beautiful mother running with all her might towards him. Ivy leaped into her son's strong arms and squeezed  
his neck tightly. Junior had now came into adulthood and was now a man since Ivy had last laid eyes upon him.  
  
Ivy looked much like a child in her adult son's arms. "Junior i thought you were dead!! How can you be here?"   
Junior smiled sitting his mother down. "Well mother, you know that when a demon dies they go to the home world the first  
two times." Ivy growled. "Why make me worry! Why didn't you come back?!" "I'm sorry mother, when i arrived in the under  
world it was in complete chaos i had to stay to try and keep everything under control, and then father finally came along  
and stopped the madness once and for all." Ivy turned to Kolaan with questioning eyes. "Kolaan you didn't answer me, just   
where is Aku?" Junior closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away from his mother. Kolaan bucked against the wall of  
the tower and walked towards Ivy. "Honey. . .Dark Lord appeared and challanged Aku, but Aku's power was nothing along side  
of Dark Lord's." Ivy's eyes turned cold and blank as she dropped to her knees and stared blankly. Gohan landed hard on the  
tower and ran towards Junior and the others. "JUNIOR! DARK KNIGHT!! GET UP WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!" Junior turned to face   
Gohan as Dark Knight stood up. "What's the matter uncle?" Gohan growled. "What's always wrong. . .imperials!" The three  
left quickly appearing before a numerous group of low life imperials. A lone warrior stood before the group and shouted  
out to Gohan. "Saiyajin you are waisting your time! Nothing you can throw at us will phase us, we are just too powerful  
Hahahahahehehehe." Gohan laughed mockingly at the imperial then stopped as his face turned hard and with a grunt Gohan's   
aura flared sending Junior and Dark Knight smashing back into the ground. Dark purple ki swarmed Gohan and blasted outwards  
leaving Gohan standing with long purple hair, fangs, and a long purple tail. Gohan calmly and confidently walked towards  
the herd of imperials. Dark Knight looked down at the gaps in his armor to see blood slowly dripping from it and grunted  
to bare the pain. "Didn't you hear me Saiyajin, i told you, YOU CAN'T BEAT US!!!" Gohan turned his head towards the cocky  
imperial scout and smirked. The skin of the man's face split open as blood slowly started to seap from the cuts. The man  
yelled with a muffled scream as his body literally tore itself apart. Gohan stepped up beside the man and turned his head   
to him with each flare of Gohan's aura the man yelped in agony. Gohan smirked wickedly. "Boo!!" Within an instant the  
man's body exploded sending chunks of flesh and blood about the area.  
  
Gohan slowly stepped through the crowd of men, as his aura flared the men's heads exploded like full ticks under  
a hard heavy boot. By the time Gohan reached the ends of the group all the human imperials where dead. Gohan looked up into  
a window of the dark imperial palace and yelled out. "Dark Lord you son of a bitch!! You will wait two days to fight the  
resistance, in that time i want you training every demi saiyajin, every demon, every human, and even your fuckin dogs for  
the battle, because if you slack one bit i will have your ass!!!!" Gohan speech was cut off as Dark Lord appeared holding  
Gohan's throat in his enormous hand. "You dare threaten me you worthless monkey?! You come in here and kill my weakest  
warriors just by walking past them and you think you are all powerful, your friend Akujin thought the same thing and  
now all that's left of his pathetic demon ass is a torso and some hair!" Gohan growled and clamped his hands around Dark   
Lord's wrist and throat. Junior looked over to see Dark Knight bleeding as if he were sweating his composure becoming   
sloppy and unsteady. "Dark Knight, you okay my friend?" "Yes Demon, i am fine i suppose, there is something about Son   
Gohan's new found power that is unbareable to the human body." "Dark Lord, you might've beaten Akujin, but never shall you  
ever be half the man that, that demon was!" Dark Lord chuckled staring coldly into Gohan's eyes. "Your friend believed   
so blindly that you were to be the savior of this planet that he gave his life to spare you enough time to prepare, and while  
that decision seems foolish to I and other men such as me, i suppose to you and your flunkies that is an honor that is  
unsurpassed! Before i killed him he told me a warrior was coming that i could not defeat but as i stare upon that warrior now  
i see nothing in which i should fear." Dark Lord smiled and quickly slammed the heel of his palm into Gohan's chest. Gohan  
slid back but was held by Dark Lord's hand holding him there. Gohan's eyes became blood shot from the lack of blood and  
air. Dark Lord jerked Gohan up quickly and slung him over his back into the wall of the imperial palace, within an instant  
his foot was there holding Gohan against it by his throat. "You know Saiyajin, i have studied every battle you and Akujin  
have ever been in. And i came to the conclusion that every battle you and him were involved with your powers were dependant  
on each others, the demon would get stronger so the saiyajin would get stronger the demon never had to worry about being   
attacked from behind because he had the Saiyajin watchin' his back and vice versa. So i thought to myself if Aku can't   
get stronger then Gohan won't, and if Aku has no one to watch his back nether will Gohan, so i got ride of Akujin end of  
story, you have no more reason to get stronger, and no one to watch your sorry ass back!" Gohan strained hard to chuckled.  
"Poor Dark Lord, you thought you were rid of the Demon, and that without the demon the Saiyajin wouldn't be a problem, but i  
shall give you more than your fill of this Saiyajin!" Within an instant Gohan was free and was walking back towards his  
allies. Dark Lord stood in amazement at how Gohan could do such a thing.  
  
The three warriors appeared back on the tower and sighed. "Uncle, why didn't you tell him Aku would be back, and  
that you weren't at full power?" Gohan smiled. "Well nephew, the empire is strong yes, but lacks brain power, if they think  
i am weak they won't prepare and if they don't know that Aku will be back they won't prepare for him either." Junior nodded  
"So use their own pride and egos against them?" Gohan smirked. "Junior, i am probably the most egotistical guy around  
so i know how to manipulate people like me." Junior smirked a bit shaking his head. Ivy finally calmed down and came   
walking back to the returning warriors. Gohan spun quickly to greet her but saw a long syringe in her hand filled with  
blood. Ivy placed the syringe in Gohan's firm hand and smiled a bit through her sad face. "Gohan, Kolaan told me that  
Bulma was creating a new body for Akujin. .When i met him he was half demon half angel and he was invincible because he was  
careful and had good and evil power running equally through his veins. But when he became a full demon he had only hate  
and carelessness. That brought about a weakness he never had before. That syringe contains my blood, give it to bulma to  
put into Aku's new body." With that Ivy turned around and slowly walked back to her quarters night began to fall about the  
tower as Sabre came to the gathering of fighters sitting around. "So what did you guys find out, anything i should be   
worried about?" Gohan turned his head slowly with a mad look about his face. "Sabre i swear you must be the most idiotic  
man on this planet!" Sabre chuckled cheerfully. "Considering i am one of the few men left on earth, i would say you're right  
Son Gohan." With that Gohan grasped Sabre by the throat and slammed him into the wall cracking it to pieces. "Listen you  
bastard this isn't a fuckin joke, this is serious, Aku is already dead, we don't even have a quarter of the empires man  
power, and everything we do to try an scare the imperials doesn't even phase them!" Sabre gulped as he slid down the wall  
and looked upon Son Gohan. "Alright men, i think we have enough time to get Aku back into his new body and get him started  
with his training, until then we wait, and always have someone on guard incase they try something stupid." "Gohan there is  
something i want to tell you." Gohan looked up with questioning eyes at Dark Knight. "What is it?" "When you go to that  
higher form, for some reason it has a harsh effect on any pure human present." Gohan's eyes twitched. "What do you mean?"  
Dark Knight slowly unbuckled the chest plate of his armor letting it fall about his feet with a clang. His white clad shirt  
was covered with crimson blood. Gohan stood in shock of what he saw. "Dark Knight i am sorry i didn't know i thought those  
men were too weak to withstand my power, i didn't know that it would do that." Dark Knight chuckled. "Do not be alarmed   
Saiyajin, i will be fine, and i will continue to help the resistance in this fight but i must not be around you during it."  
Gohan nodded. "Alright you can select your opponet and leave to fight elsewhere."  
  
Kolaan looked over at Gohan yawning from exhaustion. "Did you take Ivy's DNA to Bulma?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah about  
four hours ago. 20 minutes later Bulma's jet arrived at the tower accompainied by Piccolo and Gokou. Gohan, Junior, Kolaan,  
Sabre, and Dark Knight leaped up quickly and ran to the jet to help Bulma with Aku's body. They spread Aku's body out   
as it laid there bare. A puzzled look flashed across Gohan's face. "Bulma this body has demon blood in it why doesn't it  
have any birth crystals? And just how old is this body?" Bulma smiled proudly. "I got him to age 18 years, and he is  
only partially demon so he doesn't have any crystals." Junior grunted lifting up his armor showing the gold crystal on his  
chest. "Partial demons don't have crystals huh?" Bulma's face was now the puzzled one as she bowed her head. "Well he is  
part Namek, part Human, part Demon, Saiyajin, and Angel. The skin is like a human's the fighting will and power is that of  
the Saiyajin, Demon, and Angel, and the recovery ability is that of a Namek. The body has light green eyes and dark green  
hair, i suppose the namek part of him did that. The fangs are still there, he has no more blades, he is not as tall as he  
once was, and his hair is able to grow as long as he wants it due to the human blood in him. In my opinion his hair is alot  
better now that it is straight and long." Bulma said blushing. "Now where are the Dragon balls?" Dende came walking out  
of the tower with five balls in his hand, and Mr. Popo with the other two. The balls where placed in a circle as Son Gohan  
stood before them. Gohan closed his eyes and thought long and hard before finally speaking. "Shenlong arise and grant me  
my wish!!!" With a spectacular flash of light the Dragon appeared as requested. "What is your wish?!" Gohan smirked. "I  
wish for the soul of Akujin Amora the Demon Warrior from hell to be brought into this body that you see behind me!" The  
Dragon grunted as his eyes glowed bright red. "What be your second wish?" Gohan smiled. "We have no other wish at this   
time, but when you do we will call for you!" With that the Dragon dissapeared as Gohan spun around to Aku's body. Gohan  
kneeled down beside Aku and began tapping him on the jaw. "Aku wake your ass up you have work to do!" Aku's eyes sprang open  
his new slanted snake like eyes scaring most of the group. With ease Aku flipped backwards and landed in a crouched position  
waiting for a battle. "Who are you, who am I, where am I, and most of all WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!!!" Sabre laughed  
turning away from Aku. "Yep same ole Aku some stupid mouth as well." Kolaan grunted. "Shut up Sabre!" Gohan stepped   
toward Aku as Aku's eyes slowly narrowed upon Gohan's frame which was now stockier and taller than Aku's but not by much. Aku's  
hair fell raggedly about his dark face as he snarled showing his fangs. "Hey man its me Son Gohan, remember your buddy from  
forever ago, you're Akujin Amora, you were the strongest demon of your clan until now. This is Kame tower, a safe haven for  
us." Aku placed his hand upon a marking on his right shoulder and winced a bit. "What is this?!" Bulma smiled walking   
toward Aku and places her hand on his ribs. Aku jerked back as Bulma began to speak. "Considering who you are i thought it  
would be appropriate to put that their." Gohan narrowed his eyes on Aku's tattoo which read "Savior" and gave a slight smirk.  
  
"Aku i would like to talk to you." "If you try anything Son Gohan, i will kill you on lesser ground than you can  
stand on!" Gohan smirked and turned to Bulma. "Why the hell doesn't he remember anything?" Bulma sighed. "This bodies   
brain is new it has no memories other than what comes naturally to the bodies DNA, it will take a tramatizing, or significant  
memory from Aku's past to make his soul release his memory, and at that i doubt his memory will ever be fully restored."  
Gohan closed his eyes and turned to Aku. The two then walked away from the crowd to speak in private. "Aku, i know you may  
not understand all this, but i have been your friend every since your were 22, our children even played together for god sakes  
my son married your daughter, you fought many feirce battles in your life, but you fought one and lost your life but he got  
you back my friend, in the past your were always willing to lend a helping hand, and Aku now is the time where we need your  
hand the most!" Aku blinked and looked up at Gohan. "So just how old am i?" "You're 50 but the body you are now in is only   
18, your body is new to your soul and though you flipped quicker than anything i have ever seen you are still far from   
learning all the abilities your new body possess. That is why i need you to return home to your world and train, your son  
Kyouryoku will be there waiting for your arival." Gohan stood up and motioned to Piccolo. "Piccolo clothe this man!" Piccolo  
raised his right hand and with a flash of green ki an exact copy of Gohan and Gokou's gi appeared on Aku's body. Gokai came  
from the tower carrying Aku's broken blade in his arms and handed it to Aku. "If someone in your home world can fix this do  
so." With that Gokai turned and walked away.  
  
Chapter 6: Returning home, training begins, memory returned. 


	6. Chapter 6: Returning home, training beg...

Chapter 6: Returning home, training begins, memory returned.  
  
"Well Aku there is really nothing more i can say to you other than good look, so um good luck my friend and may you  
train hard and well." Gohan offered his hand to Akujin. Aku took his hand and smirked. "If i am truely the person you   
claim i am i don't think i will need luck." Aku smirked walking away as Junior opened a portal to the home world. And with  
a quick flash Aku was gone. Kyouryoku stood at the gates of hell waiting for Akujin's return. "God damn, i thought Unc said  
dad would be here any minute!" With those words the gates opened wide as Akujin came walking slowly through them. "DAD!!"  
Aku looked up to see Ky smirking at him. "Welcome home old man, we got alot to do so let's get to it." Akujin was quickly  
suited up and standing in the middle of the training room. "Well father i leave you to your training." "Ky wait, i may not  
even remember my own name, but i do remember that you can progress alot more in training if you have a partner, so will you  
help me train for 40 minutes?" Ky smirked nodding his head. "Yeah i would love the chance to kick my ole man's ass!" With  
that Ky hit the enter button on the computer and charged Aku. Aku phased out quickly as Ky stood looking from side to side  
when suddenly Aku appeared and slammed his foot into Ky's back sending him smashing into the wall. Ky bounced back quickly   
and took off towards his father sending punch after punch at Aku's head. Aku wrapped his arm around Ky's and slammed the   
side of his hand into Ky's throat then flipped forwards driving the bottom of his foot into Ky's face, and with a quick spin  
Aku slung Ky back into the wall keeping his back to him. Ky hit the wall hard cracking it as he drooped his to knees with  
blood pouring from his forehead. Ky growled and dashed towards his father. Aku turned quickly and smirked grabbing Ky by   
the throat and planting his foot into Ky's stomach sending him tumbling into the floor face first. Aku pushed up off the  
tile floor with one hand and did a sommersault throught he air landing in a crouched position.  
  
Ky coughed hard sending blood into the air and back onto his face. Aku smirked at his beaten son. "Did you take my  
blade to get it repaired like i asked you?" Ky nodded flipping back up to his feet. "Father you had a knack for figuring   
out ways to surpass a level, i bet if you had your memory back with the power your body has you wouldn't even need this   
training." Aku smirked as Ky lashed out towards him. Ky sent punch after punch at Aku's head but hit nothing but air when  
finally Aku leaned to the side and slammed both of his doubled up fist into Ky's stomach. Ky slid back on the tile grabbing  
at it to keep from sliding but merely pulled the tile up from the floor. Ky looked up in time to see Aku's foot plow into  
his face sending him tumbling backwards into the other wall. Ky growled as did Aku as the two fighters leaped into the air  
sending their fist flying and their feet kicking. Finally Ky's fist made it through the confusion of punches landing on Aku's  
jaw and sending his head sideways. Ky peered upon his hand in shock. "I finally hit you!!" Aku turned his head back to his  
son and smirked, with that Aku flipped forwards and slammed the heel of his boot into the top of Ky's head sending him   
smashing into the floor below. Aku blew the hair out of his eyes then tore off a piece of his gi and tied his hair in a pony  
tail. Kolaan came running across the tower quickly towards Gohan and Dark Knight. "Guys there are imperials out scouting  
the area why don't we go take them out while we can?" Gohan nodded in unison with Dark Knight as the three barrelled off the  
side of the tower and stormed towards the men. Finally the forty minutes had ended and it was time for the training to be  
added to Aku's body. Ky smirked with his finger on the enter button after plugging Aku up to the machine. "Now father if  
you can remember this hurts like a bitch." With that Ky hit the enter button and eletricity surged through Aku's body jolting  
him from side to side as he screamed in pain. Immediatly Aku's muscles bulged and his ki level was raising higher than any  
of the other saved points Aku had, had before then. Finally the enhancing was over and Aku laid doubled up in the floor   
heaving for air. "God damn that was intense but damn do i love it!!" Ky smirked unhooking Aku from the machine.  
  
Aku was cleaned up now and was back in Gohan's gi as he walked down the corridor to a large room known as the Amora  
Family room. Aku nervously opened the door and peered in seeing a large statue of his late father, and portraits of his   
family just before Akuma's merciless slaughter. As soon as Aku stared into the frozen eyes of his brother thoughts of the  
night his father was killed began to rush into his head. Aku could see the blood splattering against the white washed walls  
and his fathers head rolling off his shoulders to Aku's feet. Aku began breathing heavy as he clutched his head. "No, no,  
Akuma don't!! He is our father!!!" Aku growled kicking over the statue of his father as it crumbled upon contact with the  
floor. Aku's entire life began replaying before his eyes, his days as Akumeza, his times with Gohan and the resistance, the  
fight with Juburo, it all flashed before his eyes until finally the sight of his father's death played over and over in his  
head. Aku screamed loudly jerking at his hair and pulling it out from its neat tie. "AKUMA YOU SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku's neon green ki flooded the room as he   
dropped to his knees, the force of his power caused the carpet floor to ruffle and split piling up in the corners of the room.  
Aku began shaking his head from side to side slinging saliva about the place as the tie in his hair snapped into and his   
hair spiked straight up but remained it's dark almost black green color, the anger and sorrow in Aku had somewhat triggered  
a Super Saiyajin/Pure Demon transformation. Aku looked straight up into the ceiling of the room as the walls as well as the  
ceiling he was looking upon began to crack under the strain. Aku's slanted snake eyes turned to normal round black purples  
as his eyes went from a light green to an even lighter crystal green. Aku's pointed finger nails grew a bit longer as did his  
fangs as a long dark green haired tail erupted from his back. His chest bulged stretching the seams of his shirt until  
finally it exploded off his body in millions of shreds. The pictures on the walls rattled and desentergrated from Aku's   
power. Dark green tiger stripes appeared everywhere over Aku's pale white skin. Aku's hair though very straight stood  
upright on his head and turned an almost black shade of green and reseambled a pure Saiyajin's hair in Super Saiyajin but one  
lonely strand of hair drapped over Aku's face. Green lightning began to sizzle from Aku's eyes as well as circle his body   
as a small dark green crystal appeared on Aku's forehead. Finally Aku passed out from not being used to his new power. His   
hair drapped over his entire head and turned back to its lighter shade of green. His eyes became snake like and turned back   
to just a light green again as his fangs and nails decreased in size. His long tail disapeared as well as the tiger stripes   
on his body.  
  
When Aku woke he looked about the room went was completely destroy as well as some of the palace. Aku stood up   
looking at his new body and the power it possessed. "I am Akujin Amora, son of Dayrin and Mioki Amora, lord of hell, loyal  
friend to Son Gohan, i have returned and i have brought hell with me!!" Aku picked up a piece of the broken statue and   
recarved his family seal in the palm of his hand. Then as he clenched his fist Demon battle armor such as Gohan and Junior's  
appear where his old gi had been. Aku's snake like eyes became determined as he walked out of the room and down the hall to  
the front gates. Ky came running out behind his father screaming. "Father where are you going?" Aku chuckled but kept his  
pace. "I remember who i am now Ky." Ky growled. "Just what in hell do you think you are gonna do?!" Aku turned his head  
back but kept walking. "Whadda you think i am gonna do. . . .I'm gonna save the fuckin day." Sire! your blade. "The young  
blacksmith tossed Aku's blade sheath and all at Aku. Without looking Aku grabbed the blade with his right hand and strapped  
it to his back with the same hand. As Aku walked down the front steps of the Palace he tore off a piece of a guards robe and  
tied his hair back up in a pony tail leaving two small strands dangling over his face. The four scouts stood combing the   
area unaware of Gohan, Dark knight, and Kolaan standing behind them. The morning fog had not yet lift as Gohan coughed.  
"Can i help you dick weeds find somethin'." The head scout turned quickly slinging a blast of ki at Gohan. Gohan caught  
the small ball with great ease a crushed it in his hand desipating the ki into the air. "You ass, that twasn't nice at tall."  
Dark Knight growled. "Saiyajin i know you can sense how strong these men are, don't toy with them!" "Aww chill out Dark   
Knight G mans got it under control!" With that the same scout slammed his fist into Gohan's gut sending him hurtling backwards.  
"Alright, maybe the G man ain't got it under control." Kolaan screamed out and rushed the scout slamming his fists into the  
scouts face then doubled them both up and slammed him down into the ground. The scout kicked up catching Kolaan in the   
chest and sending him up into the air. Dark Knight drew his huge broad sword and charged the man swinging his blade from  
left to right but hit nothing. The Scout hopped into the air and hit Dark Knight in the gut with his foot sending him  
tumbling backwards. By that time Kolaan had regained control and was back in the game. The Scout threw his fist at Kolaan's  
head but was a bit slower than Kolaan, Kolaan swurved to the side then back then over to the other side as the man's fist  
whipped past his head. "Damn i thought this would be hard!" Kolaan dropped to one knee and jabbed the man in the gut   
paralyzing him temporarily. Kolaan stood up quickly and raised the man up above his head and broke him into at the waist  
sending blood a inards everywhere. The three other scouts soon attacked the three resistance members. Though Gohan was  
powerful it would take him a bit more to defeat these men without using his new level for fear of killing Dark Knight.  
  
Dark Knight, Kolaan, and the other two scouts stood back watching Gohan and the Scout fight. Gohan sighed patiently  
sliding his foot back to brance himself as he brought his hand up to his face. When Gohan opened his eyes the fight was on  
The scout ran at Gohan and jumped into the air kicking with both feet. Gohan caught the man by the ankle and the waist band  
and tried to sling him away, but the Scout kicked Gohan in the jaw with his free leg sending Gohan sprawling out of the  
ground. Gohan growled wiping the blood from his lip on the sleeve of his armor. Gohan spun his legs in the air and   
flipped back up to face the Scout. Gohan slid back into stance and raised his hand to his face motioning for the Scout to  
"Bring it" The Scout though very strong was also very repeaditive. He jumped high into the air and kicked at Gohan with   
both feet but this time Gohan grabbed the man by both ankles and flipped over backwards slamming the man's face in the hard  
cold ground. Gohan then flipped again slamming his knees into the man's back then landed on his feet smirking. The Scout  
growled putting both his hands beside his head and pushing himself out of his own imprint in the dirt. The man's face was  
covered in blood as he spit out a few teeth. "Saiyajin, you are a fuckin pain in the ass." Gohan smirked. "I know, ain't i  
just cool?!" The Scout charged Gohan and slammed his fist into Gohan's gut so fast it look like he had four of five fists.  
Gohan choked up a bit of blood as he stammer back. The Scout ran at Gohan once more and jumped into the air spinning sideways  
delivering a hard screw driver to Gohan's chest. The Scout then dropped down and grabbed Gohan's foot and slung him towards  
his allies. Kolaan smirked and grabbed Gohan by the neck but was pulled backwards a bit by Gohan's momentum. The fighting  
raged on for another hour until Gohan, Dark Knight, and Kolaan laid battered and torn about the ground, the Scouts weren't  
much better but they still held the upper hand. The three Scouts gathered their hands forming a large ki blast but where   
suddenly interupted when a huge bolt of green lightning rushed across the ground slinging the scouts away from each other.  
The lightning caused a huge stir of dust but the three fighters laid on their backs peering through the dust and smoke to see  
a lone fighter hacking his way through the three Scouts. The warrior soon flew high into the air and places his hands   
infront of him. "FINAL HARAMUGEDEN!!!!" A large dark green ball of ki spun about the fighter's palms as bolts of ki surged  
out of the orb in his hand. "HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The ball quickly jerked away from its creator and   
barreled towards the three wounded Scouts. With a flash off light rocks, dirt, and body parts flew across the three resistance  
members.  
  
When the smoke cleared a mile wide and a half mile deep crater stood on the battle field as Gohan, Kolaan, and Dark  
Knight looked up to see Aku leaning against his blade playing with a strand of his hair. "Tisk tisk tisk, i leave for one  
day and already you all have started the party without me." Gohan smiled and jumped up running at Aku as did the others.  
"Aku you're back! Do you remember me?" Aku nodded. "Yeah i got my memory back Gohan i remember you, and Kolaan, and Dark   
Knight, Toshinda, Gokai, Kayin, Kyouryoku, Sabre, CJ, Ivy, Marron, and Junior." Gohan smiled. "Great, i don't think we will  
have anymore problems out of the empire today, why don't you power down now." Aku's eyes became puzzled as he looked at  
Gohan. "Whadda you mean power down? I didn't even power up, i was just fucking around." Gohan's face went blank as he  
stared at Aku. "One day with your new body and already you surpass me." Aku chuckled smirking a bit. "Gohan Piccolo's DNA  
lets me sense things i couldn't otherwise, i haven't surpassed you, but i am so close to it you will shit yourself." Gohan  
smirked and the warriors returned back to the tower. Gohan, Aku, Kolaan and Sabre stood at the edge of the tower looking off  
into the afternoon sun when finally Aku spoke. "Gohan get all the people that will participate in the fight out here i have  
something to give them. "Jesus, does his endless ordering ever cease, for fucks sake, we brought you back to life gave you  
a new body now you're ordering us!!" Aku growled loudly and almost as if he didn't move at all the tip of his blade was   
slightly sticking into Sabre's adam's apple. "Sabre this blade sliced up three imperials today, but i think it has enough  
edge left about it to cut off those pea size things you like to call your testicles!" Sabre growled and sat down waiting for  
yet more orders when and Dark Knight arrived. "What is it Aku?" Aku lifted his hands as his green ki began to pulsate on  
the bodies of those present until finally demon armor appeared on their bodies and for the first time everyone could see  
Dark Knight's long flowing jet black hair. "Guys these armors are worn by only the most elite of demon warriors, the demon  
army is no more, so i have modified the symbols which now read Earth Resistance Group. Wear them proudly for they might one  
day save your life. Aku looked at his right shoulder to see Bulma cutting off the sleeve on the side. "I go through the  
trouble of giving you this tattoo and you cover it up how dare you!!" With that Bulma stormed off from Aku leaving the men  
confused.  
  
Chapter 7: Preporations made. 


	7. Chapter 7: Preporations made

Chapter 7: Preporations made.  
  
Akujin and Gohan stood at the edge of the tower peering out into the night sky. "Aku, i want to fight you tomorrow,  
all out ya know?" Aku nodded. "I thought as much Gohan, your competiveness is getting the best of you once again my friend."  
Gohan chuckled softly. "Yeah i suppose so, i want to test you with everything i have." Aku nodded walking to his quarters.  
"Meet me here tomorrow morning, and we shall both bring the pain." With that Gohan and Aku turned in for the night. The  
next morning Aku slept in a bit as Gohan stood before Dark Knight, Junior, and Kolaan. "You men need to stay here incase the  
imperials decide to try something, i am going to take Aku out and fight him to test his new power." The men nodded as Aku   
came from his quarters dressed to the hilt and ready to rumble. Gohan smirked at Aku confidently. "Ya ready?!" Aku growled  
demonicly and slammed his fist into Gohan's mouth sending him sliding back across the tower. With a quick jolt of power   
Gohan blasted up into the air breaking off the edge of the tower. Aku growled and clenched his fist and his teeth as a dark  
green lightning bolt warpped around his body quickly and he blast up towards the sky as well. Gohan grunted as he pushed  
his way through earth's atomosphere. Aku followed as well until finally both warriors were in the middle of space. Golden  
ki was surging around Gohan's body to protect him from space as green ki was protecting Akujin. "Aku i want to show you a   
good little technique i learned." Gohan smirked as he began to curl himself into a ball. "Get ready Akujin Amora!!!" Purple  
ki began to surge throughout Son Gohan's body. Aku crossed his arms as his long green hair blew about his face wildly from   
the air current in his barrier. Gohan slung his arms and legs out stretching as his purple ki blew outward from his body  
sending Aku hurtling back a bit. Gohan went all the way through the super saiyajin transformations as he screamed loudly.  
His hair grew long as in SSJ3 and turned completely purple as did his eyes except for a black pupil. Fangs erupted from his  
gums as he glared upon Akujin wildly.   
  
Within a second Gohan rushed Aku. Gohan spun aburtly swunging his fist at Aku's face. Aku smirked and caught the  
fist moving back through space. Aku grunted and pushed Gohan back. Within a second Gohan flipped backwards and slammed his  
foot into Aku's chest sending him back. Aku flew at Gohan and began sending punch after punch at Gohan. Gohan caught the  
flailing fist as Aku put his feet against Gohan's chest and kicked him away. Aku spun quickly and slammed both his fist into  
Gohan's jaw sending him spinning out of control. Gohan's ki crackled loudly as chunks of space debre whirled around his body  
and imploded. Within a second Gohan was making his way back to Aku screaming loudly. Gohan slammed one of his fist into   
Aku's jaw and the other one into his gut as Aku gagged and flew backwards. Gohan then flew up and began kicking Aku in the  
chest with both feet. Aku managed to grab hold of Gohan's ankle and slung him suddenly causing Gohan to lose his baring.  
Within a second Aku appeared before Gohan and slammed his fist hard into Gohan's nose. Gohan growled as blood spiraled about  
his face. Gohan brought his fist up at Aku's face but it was caught quickly. Gohan then attempted to knee Aku but that was  
stopped as well. Gohan snarled and flipped backwards slamming the bottom of his boot into Aku's chin sending him spinning  
out of control through space. Gohan phased out and appeared before Akujin preparing an attack but before he could deploy it  
Aku vanished. Gohan looked about the area puzzled when Aku's foot came out of no where and smashed into Gohan's temple.  
Gohan spun quickly growling as the two warriors began slugging each other for all they were worth. Gohan gathered up his fist  
and slammed them hard into Aku's head sending him towards the planet Mars. But Gohan was hot on his trail. Aku looked up to  
see Gohan following him and smirked. Aku put out his hands to break his fall on the red planet and with a loud and bright  
burst of Ki Aku pushed up and slammed his foot into Gohan's gut sending him back up into the air. Aku spun around quickly  
preforming some aerial acrobatics as he landed on his feet smirking. Gohan hit flat of his back as blood bursted from his  
lips about his face. With a twitch of his muscles Gohan was back up and ready for more. Gohan charged Aku quickly but Aku  
twisted his body to the side kicking one of Gohan's feet out from under him and with the snap of Aku's wrist he hit Gohan  
hard in the side of the head knocking him to the ground. Gohan struggled hard pushing himself off the ground and looked up  
at Akujin who was standing over him with his arms crossed as one lone drop of blood trickled down his jaw.  
  
Son Gohan smirked a bit when Aku's foot slammed hard into his nose sending Gohan spinning through the air on his side  
when he landed hard on his back. Gohan stood up quickly and rushed Aku. Gohan swung his fist quickly at Aku, but Aku dodged  
to the left and rolled forward on his hands kicking Gohan full in the face. Gohan fell back on his ass and spun around   
knocking Aku's arms out from under him causing him to land on his face. Gohan swept the ground in an attempt to kick Akujin  
but missed only to kick red dirt high into the air. Aku flipped backwards rapidly then jumped high into the air and spun  
about before landing on the ground in a crouched position looking down at the ground. Aku slowly looked up to see Gohan   
standing up and growling. Gohan's muscles began to bulge as his hair flew about the air violently, he was finally going all  
out of Akujin. Gohan's growl became vicious and evil almost like Aku's. With a quick burst and scream it was all over,   
Gohan was at max and ready to rule ass. Aku and Gohan both took off at each other at the same time, causing red dirt to   
blow up from behind their feet. Gohan swung his fist at Aku's jaw but it was caught yet it caused Aku's feet to mash into  
the ground deep, and before Aku could react Gohan hand deployed his other fist which caught Aku square in the mouth. Blood  
erupted from his mouth as he flew in the air on his side then slammed into the hard ground leaving ruts. Aku rolled on his  
back and looked up to see Gohan flying straight toward him with both his fist outstretched. Gohan's fist impacted Aku's gut  
sending him barreling towards the core of Mars. Gohan jumped with a burst of ki and landed on the edge of the hole he   
created and waited for Akujin to return. Suddenly Gohan felt a tapping on his shoulder. Gohan turned quickly as a fist   
plowed into his jaw. Gohan's head barely turned as he smiled as turned his head back pushing Aku's fist away from his jaw.  
"Now who has the upper hand Aku? Hmmmm?" Paying no attention to Aku, Gohan spun around abruptly and slammed his foot into  
Aku's gut sending him back across the ground and smashing into a mountain. A few seconds had passed when suddenly an eriee  
green light emerged from the cracks on the face of the mountain until suddenly it erupted in fire and electricity with Aku  
standing in the middle of the chaos screaming. Aku's veins bulged about his body, as his slanted eyes turned around and   
black as the color left his eyes leaving a pale green color. Aku began grunting violently as surges of ki blew about his   
entire body. Aku's hair stood straight on his head except for that one lonely strand. His hair also turned a dark green   
color as a long green haired tail erupted from his back and green tiger strips formed on his skin. His long fingers nails  
grew longer as did his fangs. With one last scream the skin on Aku's forehead split open and a dark green crystal appeared  
on it. Aku's ki erupted violently as his rushed at Gohan sending the ruble of the mountain far off into space. Aku drew  
back his fist as bolts of green lightning swarmed around it. Aku stopped quickly before Gohan, the force of his Ki sending  
Gohan back but Aku grabbed Gohan by the neck of his armor and slammed his fist into his face. With a bright explosion that  
could be seen from space Gohan was sent flying back through the air sprawled out. Gohan hit on his head then flipped and hit  
on his chest before finally landing on his back, his face blackened and bloody from the explosion. Aku walked calmly and  
confidently towards Gohan as he began growling.  
  
Gohan flipped up and took off in a dead run at Aku and jumped high into the air and began kicking with everything he  
had. Aku smacked away Gohan's feet and rolled to the side where his right side was to Gohan's left. Aku grunted softly as  
he slammed his forearm into Gohan's gut knocking him to the ground. Gohan spun around quickly sweeping the ground but Aku  
stomped down on Gohan's foot snapping it loudly as he spun around on it and kicked Gohan hard in the nose sending his crimson  
blood flying. Aku began flipping backwards as Gohan jumped up and took off after him. Aku pushed himself high into the air  
with one hand and spun around slamming the tip of both feet into Gohan's face sending him staggering sideways. Blood poured  
from Gohan's face like a water fall as did Aku's but both warriors exchanged violent glares at one another through blood shot  
eyes and bloody faces. "What's the matter Son Gohan? Out of breath?" Aku said with a smirk as Gohan growled loudly and  
charged Aku with his fist drawn back. Aku jumped to the side quickly and grabbed Gohan by the wrist and pulled him into his  
knee then spun around slamming the back of his hand into Gohan's neck sending him into the hard ground below. Aku flipped   
over Gohan with one hand and dropped his knee into his back snapping it loudly but not breaking it. Aku reached down and  
grabbed Gohan by the wrist and slung him high into the air uncontrollably. Slowly Aku looked skywards and raised on hand to  
Gohan. With a light grunt Aku began firing blast into Gohan's gut but they didn't explode. When about forty balls of ki had  
formed Aku chuckled loudly and closed his fist. With a tiny spec of light all forty exploded sending Son Gohan out of the  
atomosphere and shredding his new armor. Aku appeared above Gohan shortly after and flipped forward slamming the heel of his  
boot into Gohan's back. With a loud agonizing scream Gohan plummited back towards the planet below. When Gohan was a mere  
ten feet from the ground Aku appeared and flipped backwards slamming both of his feet into Gohan's jaw sending him flying  
forward towards a mountain. Suddenly Gohan reliezed what has happening and put his hands against the face of the mountain   
keeping him from going through it. But Aku came flying through the air and slammed his foot hard into Gohan's back sending  
him on through and breaking his arms. Aku stood at the base of the collapsing mountain waiting for Gohan, when suddenly it  
exploded and cut Aku's face by the flying rubble. Gohan emerged from the smoke and growled loudly throwing a Ki blast with  
one of his two broken arms. Aku jumped back in shock and hit the ball of energy with all his might sending it back into   
Gohan's face as it exploded. Gohan hurtled back through the air but Aku appeared behind him and slammed his fist down into  
his neck causing Gohan to crash back into the ground on his chest. Gohan let out a groan of pain as blood ran from his   
body in a puddle underneath him.  
  
Aku looked down upon Gohan chuckling, but to Aku's surprise Gohan shoved himself off the ground with the force of his  
ki alone and spun around to kick Aku. Aku stared coldly into Gohan's eyes as his face was expressionless, then with the snap  
of his shoulder Aku caught the foot coming towards the left side of his head with his right hand. Aku continued to stare  
upon Gohan as Gohan stared back floating in mid-air with blood pouring from his face. Then with a hard squeeze and twist Aku  
snapped Gohan's leg causing Gohan to yelp in extreme pain. Aku then spun around and slammed Gohan face first into the   
ground. "Dark Knight?! What in the fuck does Aku think he is doing?! He is fuckin killen him!!! We need Gohan to win this  
battle!!!!" Dark Knight grunted and straightened his long hair. "Though it is very bloodly and violent in doing so Aku is  
doing Gohan a great favor, i just hope Akujin doesn't get caught up in a blood thrusty rage and end up finishing Son Gohan  
off." Kolaan growled and continued to look towards the sky. Though Son Gohan's bones where battered and broken he managed  
to still manuver using his ki. Gohan spun up from the ground and swung at Akujin. Aku smirked and dropped to one knee   
slamming his elbow back into Gohan's ribs smashing them like toothpicks. Aku then flipped on his back sending the arch of  
his foot into Gohan's nose and planting him on the ground flat of his back. Aku rolled sideways and kicked his heel into the  
ground sending him back up on his feet as he waited for Gohan. Five minutes had passed when suddenly Gohan began to try an  
get up. Gohan managed to stand on his broken ankle as he peered at Aku with squinted eyes do to the burning his blood and   
sweat had caused them. Gohan grunted and Aku attacked once more. Aku slammed his fist into Gohan's mouth twice then flipped  
backwards slamming his foot under Gohan's chin. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Ki charged in both Aku's fist as he slammed then sideways  
into Gohan's gut sending him flying back across the dead planet and knocking him completely out of Super Saiyajin and back to  
normal. Gohan hit the ground limply as he twisted about and rolled across the ground. Aku began to walk slowly to Gohan   
with his arms crossed and a look on his face which was not that of evil but instead of dissapointment.  
  
Aku stepped up beside Gohan and looked down into his eyes full of pain, blood, and sweat and began to shake his head.  
"Wha. ..wha...why. . .A..a...a...a.ku?" Aku sighed causing his aura to fade away and his power to decrease a slight bit but  
still remaining in his powered up form. He then kneeled down beside Gohan. "Though my mind and soul was in a state of limbo  
Gohan, i still watched you train, and even become to that new level you got to." "b..b...b...b.ut you said we were e....e..  
qual?" "Indeed i did Gohan, we are equal in power there is no difference, my speed, strength and power had nothin to do with  
beating you today, but yet my skill did, you see though you are ungodly powerful, your fighting skill has decreased since you  
have taken it easy for so damn long and you are no longer able to get the full use of your awesome power. I knew of this so   
i trained beyong belief in my world. I remember that day in hell where we met your friend Vegeta, and he told us how a   
Saiyajin could increase their power after getting mortally wounded and beaten to a pulp. So i figured if you didn't have   
the skill to bring about your true power, i would beat it out of you." Aku grabbed Gohan by the ankle as he let out a tired  
groan, and with one soft grunt Aku hurled Gohan into the sky. Then Akujin put his hands to his right side as if preforming  
a Kamehameha. "Final Supa Haramugeden!!!!!!!!!!" Dark Green bolts of lightning began to swirl about in Aku's hands as he  
brought his left hand to his left side then brought both of his arms above his head as a giant green orb appeared above his  
head. "HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Aku shoved his hands towards Gohan as the blast jerked about in his hands then departed  
to Gohan. Aku's awesome aura flared up around his body and spun rapidly eroding the ground below him as the planet began to  
crack and split until Aku's aura began to get larger and dug a large hole in the core of the planet leaving only the outer   
layer until finally his ki caused what was left of Mars to desentigrate leaving Aku floating where Mars once was. Aku's   
long green tail waved violently under the force of his tremendous power as did his hair. With one last scream the crystal   
on Aku's forehead glowed bright green and the blast collided with Gohan and exploded sending his burnt bloody body flying  
through the vastness of space. Within seconds Aku appeared to Gohan and grabbed him then took towards Earth.  
  
Aku landed on the very edge of the tower and began walking slowly to the group that had gathered. The rest of the  
resistance staggered back in pain as well as fear of Aku's power for it had almost the same affect that Gohan's power did.  
With a sigh Aku's hair fell lazily over his face and returned to a lighter green color and his eyes became slanted once more.  
His fangs shorted as well as finger nails. The finally the green strips, his long green, tail, and the crystal on his   
forehead dissapeared within an instant as Aku was now back to his normal form. Aku layed Gohan's tattered, passed out, and  
beaten body at the feet of the rest of the resistance. "Give him a senzu and let him rest he will be fine." Aku said softly  
as he slowly walked away from the group and to his quarters.  
  
Chapter 8: (Undecided) 


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting with an old foe

Chapter 8: Meeting with an old foe.  
  
Akujin slowly stepped out into the open area of the tower and looked about the morning sky. With a quick grunt Aku   
jumped off the tower and plummited towards the ground. Right as Aku's feet were two inches off the ground he stopped   
abrutly causing his hair to jerk in the air and fall about his face. Aku then landed completely on the ground and began  
walking. The dew still laid upon the ground as Aku walked about the valley and sun light began to creep over the mountain  
top. Gohan sat up in his bed holding his head. "Jesus what in the hell was i hit with." Gohan stood up from his bed and  
walked out into the hallway as the others started coming out of there room. Ivy smiled. "Gohan, you're awake, we thought   
Aku had killed you for sure!" Gohan clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground thinking to himself. "I thought he  
was going to there for a while." Dark Knight walked down the hallway pulling his demon armor over his head and pulled out   
his long black hair. "Good to see you are well Son Gohan." Gohan nodded slowly looking about. "Anyone seen Akujin around  
anywhere?" Junior spoke up through the crowd. "Yeah, dad went out early this morning, i would say he's been gone for about  
an hour now." Aku walked past a tree which had the Imperial symbol carved into it's bark and smiled. "Those idiots are   
marking territory like a fuckin dog pissing on a fire hydrant. So so sad." "Hey you this is Imperial turf what the fuck are  
you doing on it?!?!?!" Aku didn't turn around he merely closed his eyes and smirked. "I was taking a walk, what's it to you  
pin prick?" The man growled and phased out appearing before Akujin quickly. At that same instant without opening his eyes  
Aku grabbed the man by the troat and squeezed hard breaking his esophagus. Blood churned out of the fighters mouth as he   
fell to the ground dead. Clapping was heard from behind Aku as he slowly turned around and opened his eyes. "That was   
pretty good kid, do you think you can take all three of us?" One man charged Aku slowly as did the other two. The man began  
swinging at Aku wildly. Aku flipped backwards quickly knocking the man into the other two approaching. One man got up  
before the others and rushed at Akujin. Aku quickly grabbed the man by the wrist and spun around slamming him face first   
into a tree snapping it off clean with the ground. Aku then fell on his back and kicked up into the man's gut sending him  
high into the air. Another warrior stood up and ran at Aku full force. Aku turned quickly and slammed his elbow into his  
face sending blood about the place. Then with the twist of his arm Aku he hit the man in the groin. Aku then flipped   
backwards on his arms and pushed up kicking the man in the face, then continued to flip over leaving Aku standing on the  
man's face. The first fighter had now fallen back to Aku. Aku spun around quickly on the warriors face and back handed the  
other man into the third man causing them to crash in a heep. The three imperials gathered themselves as the first one  
charged Aku. Aku smirked and dashed at the man driving his fist clean through the man's gut, he then fired a ball of ki into  
the other warrior standing behind him completely obliterating his body. Akujin growled loudly and jerked his arm ripping  
the man into. The last remaing imperial growled loudly and rushed Aku. The man drew back his fist and then released it  
along with great fury. Aku turned to the left and grabbed the man by the wrist, he then slammed his fist hard into the man's  
elbow causing his arm to snap. The man grabbed his elbow and yelped in pain while stammering back away from Aku. Akujin   
smiled viciously as he slowly creeped up on the man. The man growled with anger as he swung his leg trying to kick Aku in   
the ribs. Aku raised his right leg to block the kick then with one calm uppercut Aku slammed the palm of his hand into the   
man's nose. Blood trickled out of his nostrils as he staggered from side to side and fell dead to the ground.  
  
"Impressive, you remind me of a demon man i once knew, but he is dead now." Aku's lip quivered as he growled and   
turned to the new threat. "Raziel Kushka!" Raziel's face became puzzled as he stared Akujin down. "How do you know that  
name boy?!" "It is me Akujin Amora, with a new face of death for all imperials. A new body was made for my soul, and i have  
returned to this world to show Dark Lord that i will not lay down that easily!!!" Raziel laughed loudly. "Hahaha, yes yes  
i remember that cockiness i suppose it is you Amora. No matter, i will completely destroy your new body that way no one can  
retrieve your DNA." Aku smirked wildly. "Raz i beat you all the time when i was younger, i can and will do it again." With  
that the dust kicked up around the two fighters as Raz charged Akujin. Raz slammed his fist hard into Aku's gut as Aku drove  
his fist into Raz's jaw. The two warriors exchanged a glare which could kill a man. At that Akujin grabbed Raz's arm and  
spun him around while grabbing Raziel's free arm. Aku drove his knee hard into Raz's back causing it to pop loudly and send  
a sharp pain throughout his body. Aku released his grip sending Raz flying. Raz hit the ground hard and rolled over on his  
back to see Aku flying down. Aku drove his foot into Raz's gut sending rocks flying high into the air. Aku did a quick back  
flip and landed in a crouched position. Raz quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards Aku. Aku ducked down from Raziel and  
grabbed him by the back and slung him into the side of a cliff, and within the blink of an eye Aku appeared before him and  
began slamming his fist into Raz's face with unimagenable force. Aku began knocking Raz through rows of mountains in which  
Raz could not do anything to stop him. Aku flew quickly slugging him all the way through the endless row of mountains. Until  
Aku put his hands above his head and fired a sharp blast into his chest sending him hurtling through the last two mountains.  
  
Aku stood in waiting for Raz. Suddenly a large red light appeared in the distance and Raziel took towards Aku   
screaming at the top of his lungs. Aku smirked evilly as he drew back his fist and squinted his eyes as dark green lightning  
wrapped itself around Aku's fist. Aku swung with all his might slamming his fist into Raz's mouth sending chunks of bloody  
teeth flying about the area. Raz flew back in the direction he came limply when Aku appeared above his body and slammed   
him in the ground with one swift kick. Raz bounced off the ground like a basketball leaving small ruts in the ground from  
his body. Aku growled wildly as he sent down a barrage of blasts on Raziel. Raz's body twitched and jerked with every blast  
until finally Aku flew down at full force and drove his knee into Raz's face sending him towards the core of the earth. Aku  
flipped backwards quickly as dark emerald green lightning swarmed around his muscular frame making an orb appear green in   
color. With that action Aku turned quickly and flew completely around the earth building up his momentum. Raz climbed out   
of his deep hole just in time to be kicked in the gut by Akujin. Raz's screamed in pain as blood splashed from his mouth   
and he flew back uncontrollably. Aku continued to pursue Raz at the same rate of speed sending punch after punch into his  
stomach and face. With a streak of light Raziel flew by Aku's power through four mountains and landed hard on his neck   
dislocating a couple of vertabres. After a few minutes Raz stood up growling and took off back through the mountains but  
Aku quickly caught him by the back of what was left of his armor. "I am back here Raz!" Raz spun around quickly to be  
punched hard in the face and sent flying back in the direction he had just came from. Raz landing hard on his chest and slid  
leaving a huge mile long rut in the ground. Suddenly Aku dropped down with all his might slamming his knees into Raziel's   
back. He then grabbed him by both sides of his head and jerked it quickly ripping his head completely off his shoulders   
sending blood splattering over Aku's face and chest. Aku sighed loudly and stood up looking into the morning sky and smirked.  
"I'm back!" 


	9. Chapter 9: One day remaining

Chapter 9: One day remaining.  
  
Each man of the resistance sat about the tower impatiently it was to be their last day of training. This day alone  
would be the final day to increase their hopes of coming out alive. The men looked up to see Akujin walking slowly towards   
them with blood caked about his muscular frame. "Father!! What happened?!" Aku looked up smirking. "Nothing son I just   
happened to run into Raziel Kushka." Dark Knight stood up looking over the bloody Akujin Amora. "Well whats the game plan  
Akujin?" Akujin closed his eyes and dropped his head towards the ground humming softly to himself for a brief moment. "Well  
Dark Knight, Gohan and I have reached a power this world has never seen before and for us to use that awesome power would   
bring this world crashing down upon itself. Dark Knight nodded. "Hmm I see, so what are you two going to do i mean you two  
can't just sit back and let us fight we need everyone." Aku rubbed his head a bit and smirked. "Well i guess we'll cross  
that bridge when we get there, but for now i have somewhat of a last minute training course planned." Kolaan smirked and  
cracked his knuckles. "Alright Achuu what is it you got planned." Aku snapped his head towards Kolaan and smirked wildly.  
"Well each one of you have to fight me and manage to lay just one type of attack on me. Then you must progress on to Gohan."  
The whole group broke into unstoppable laughter until Sabre's voice was heard. "That shouldn't be too hard!" Aku growled   
loudly. "THEN DO IT!!" With that Aku rushed out through the crowd and burried his fist deep within Sabre's gut. Sabre  
doubled over in pain and spun around to kick Aku. Aku batted the leg away sending Sabre spinning in the other direction.  
Sabre landing on one foot and hopped off balance for a second then charged towards Aku. Aku smirked and vanished quickly.  
Sabre soon stopped and turned aburtly just as Aku's boot plowed into his jaw. Sabre bounced about on the floor of the tower  
just as a rock on a pond would then knocked off a few palm trees planted on the tower. Sabre stood up slowly wiping the   
blood from his forehead but just as he did more welled out of the cut on his forehead. Sabre sighed in submission. "I give  
Akujin i am not fighting tomorrow this is pointless you and Gohan could beat the whole god damn empire you don't need us."  
Aku looked upon Sabre and shook his head. "Well if you give up then go right ahead but Gohan and I do need some assistance."  
At around that time Gohan came stumble from his quarters tightning up his pants as the flesh of his feet smacked against the  
tile. "Aku have i told you lately how much i hate your ass?" Aku chuckled softly and looked at Gohan. "Not as much as you  
will be saying you love me when you see how much more power you have now." Gohan rolled his eyes and sat down to put his  
boots on. Kolaan gulped addressing Akujin. "Do we really have to finish this training?" Aku's eyes narrowed upon Kolaan  
but he did not speak. Kolaan slunk down in his back and looked down at the ground waiting for Akujin's reply. "No everyone   
forget the training. I am sensing some pretty strong fighters around and about in the last city." Jr. looked over his dad  
and smirked. "Do you want me and someone else to go check it out father?" Aku shook his head slowly. "No i think i will  
take Gohan to see if his new power is going to help us out any." Gohan's head jerked up from the fixed position on the   
floor. "What the fuck you beat the hell out of me one day and then you demand i fight the next, what the hell is your   
deal?" With that Akujin huffed as his dark green ki swurled around his body in a vortex starting at his feet. Aku jumped  
high into the air and blasted off as the remaining tile and trees ripped up off the floor and flew off the other side of the  
tower.  
  
Gohan landed on the very out skirt of the city and ran quickly down the street peering on at cars which had ran off   
the street and crashed into the sides of buildings. "STOP!" Gohan stopped in his tracks and quickly jerked his body around  
to see Aku crouched atop a light post with his long nails burrowed into the metal of the light. There are two warriors up   
ahead. Aku peered on a small tiny object as it suddenly grew in size, a car was spinning at a fast pace uncontrollably down  
the street. Aku leaped from his perch and landed in the road staring down at the ground. As the car was a mere two feet   
away Aku slammed his foot into the hood of the car as the driver was slung through the windsheild. Aku caught the man by  
his throat as the man jerked painfully forward. Aku sat the man down and brought his foot back beside the other. "Run far  
away from this city for in a few minutes nothing will be left of it." The man screamed loudly and ran as fast as his feet   
could carry him out of the city. Aku and Gohan ventured on down the street as they saw a crowd of people standing in a  
bunch in the middle of the street when suddenly a ball of ki slammed into the side of a sky scrapper beside the crowd of  
people. Within seconds the building leaned towards the crowd and began to fall. Aku grunted slamming the heels of his hands  
together as a large ball of green ki erupted from his palms and flew at a rapid pace towards the building. The blast struck  
the building causing it to erupt in fire vaporizing it. A remaining chunk of steel came hurtling down towards one man   
standing in the street Aku vanished and appeared before the man grabbing the chunk of steel right before it crashed into the  
man's head. Gohan suddenly appeared beside Aku looking into the crowd when a stray ball of ki hit dead center of the crowd  
killing them all and sending blood and flesh all over Aku and Gohan's face. Gohan dropped to his knees peering at the crator  
with horror in his eyes as Aku merely dropped the chunk of steel and turned his head away while still keeping his stern eyes  
locked on the carnage taking place in the street. "Dark Lord told you Akujin you cannot and will not save anything all shall  
be destroyed!" Aku looked up into the air to see two men hovering above him and Gohan. "Dark Lord is full of shit and  
tomorrow i am going to prove to him that he is, but sadly you two fucktards won't be alive to witness it here in just a few  
seconds." The ground began to tremble violently as Gohan began to grunt and heave. "I've seen horrible things in my life  
but seeing so many people die so fast right in my face, that takes the cake and for that i will kill you!!!" Gohan lunged  
at the two men but Aku clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back quickly.  
  
"Gohan chill out i wanna pummle these bastards as much as you, but i mean what else are we going to do today." Aku  
smirked evilly. "Let's have some fun shall we?" Aku stepped forward and raised his hand in the air pointing at one of the  
two imperials. "YOU!!! get down here you and I are going to fight right now then when we are finished Gohan will take the  
other guy on." The imperial cocked his head to the side and smirked evilly as his pale red haired swayed in the wind. The  
imperial slowly floated two the ground about two paces from Aku. Akujin smirked signalling the beginning of the fight. The  
imperial threw his fist forward but it was caught by Aku with much ease. Aku jerked the man's arm pulling him down into his  
knee but the imperial put his hand on Aku's knee and rolled away from it then kicked up slaming the arch of his foot into  
Aku's face. Aku fell back and hit against the ground sliding. He then flipped backwards and pushed himself up with his   
right hand as he saw a foot coming quickly towards his face. Aku leaned back and grabbed the man's ankle then brought his  
fist up hard into the man's groin. The imperial began to hunch over and fall to his knees but Aku quickly leaped into the   
air and gave the man a round house to the face sending him flying through the side of a building. Aku growled loudly as he  
began firing blast after blast into the side of the building. Aku looked out of the corner of his eye to see the imperial   
slam his foot into Aku's ribs. Aku spat up blood as he flew sideways into a building then slide down the side and landed on  
his knees. A lone drop of blood trickled down Aku's face and splattered against the sidewalk. Aku raised his head as the  
imperials foot planted itself in Aku's nose knocking him back against the building and breaking the glass. The imperial   
ran quickly and slammed his shoulder into Aku's gut sending him on into the building. Aku landed harshly on his back and   
looked up as the imperial continued to attack. Aku grabbed the leg of a desk in the building and slung it at the man but it  
was destroyed and sent into a million splinters but one large piece remained. The imperial grabbed the wooden stake and   
slammed it down into Aku's shoulder sending blood splattering on the imperials face and causing Aku to scream out in pain.  
The imperial walked out of the office building and back into the street and turned his neck slightly at Gohan and smirked.  
"I've heard so much about Aku. . . .but after fighting him i suppose all his opponets were on drugs or something Hahahah."  
AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAH!!!!!!!!!!!! The office building glew bright with an errie green color when  
suddely the glass shook and disentegrated. The glass of the building bounced wildly off Aku's round sphere type aura and   
exploded. Aku stood proudly holding his wounded shoulder growling lowly in his throat. Every now and then a stray bolt of  
green lightning would surge around his sphere starting at the ground and going up. "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'VE FUCKIN HAD IT  
NOW, I'M REALLY PISSED OFF!!!!" Aku took off flying at an undetectable pace and slammed his shin deep into the imperials   
gut then spun around slamming the back of his good hand into the Imperials neck sending him crashing into the ground.  
  
Aku tromped down hard on the imperials neck and began to back flip away from him on his one arm. Aku shook his head  
knocking his long green hair out of his eyes as he smirked holding his arm. The imperial grunted and spit blood as he   
stood up out of his hole in the ground and turned toward Aku with a humped over stature. Aku cocked his head to the side and  
laughed. "I bet you've never had your ass kicked by a one arm man before have you dick head?" The imperial smirked and  
dashed out towards Aku screaming loudly then suddenly vanished. Aku's eyes went blank as he got a small glimpse of the man  
coming towards him. Aku began to fly up but the imperial flipped forward and kicked Aku hard in his bad shoulder causing him  
to yelp and fall back to the ground on his knees. The imperial spun around sending his leg at Aku's head but Aku managed to  
to lean back and avoid it. The imperial dropped down on one knee and attempted to kick Aku in the ribs but Aku leaped in the  
air and missed the attack but so did the imperial and with one quick hard right handed punch to the gut Aku's eyes went cold  
as he was sent hurtling backwards through the air. Aku went through building after building until finally landing on the  
hood of a parked car and crushed it flat as a pancake. Jr. turned to Dark Knight with a worried look on his face. "Knight  
why the hell is dad losing he is stronger than this!!" Dark Knight shook his head as he replied Jr. "Yes yes i know he is  
Jr. but you see your father isn't using all his power at just normal status he is quite a bit lower." "But why he was using  
his power the other day against Gohan?!?!?!?!" "I know Jr. your father has many different genes of warriors in him now, at  
first he wasn't concentrating on all of them and he was using them like he was meant to but he began to think about them and  
they have confused him so he is relying souly on the power of his demon blood thus preventing him from fighting at his true  
normal power or powering up to his full potential." Aku struggled pushing himself off the hood of the crushed car when out  
of no where the imperial came flying straight down at Aku as fast as he could and slammed his fist into he's chest sending  
Aku the car and all deep into the ground below the city. "Hehe looks like your boy Akujin isn't doing so hot." Gohan's eyes  
shifted towards the still imperial and then back to the fight thinking to himself. "I could take these guys out with one   
punch what the fuck is Akujin's deal him especially should be kicking this guy's ass around like its nothing.  
  
The imperial stared deep and hard into the hole in the street when suddenly green ki began flashing deep in the hole.  
The imperial jumped back quickly and stood still until he heard the sound of ki charging up and saw a green glare on the   
left shoulder of his metal Empire armour. The imperial turned around slowly and gluped as he saw Akujin standing there with  
a charged ball of ki in his left hand right in the imperials face. A couple drops of blood dripped off Aku's arm and to the  
ground as Aku chuckled and smirked and the blast jerked about and snapped firing in the imperials face. The man's face went  
white as the blast collided with it. Suddenly everything became so bright that nothing could be seen. When the smoked   
cleared Akujin was limping back towards Gohan and the other imperial while the entire western end of the city had been  
disimated with no sign of the imperial. Gohan laughed looking at Aku and then his face went blank, Aku saw this and became  
puzzled when at that moment the imperial appeared his face bleeding and burnt and his hair completely gone. The imperial   
drove his fist into Aku's face. Aku grunted as he fell back but the man grabbed Aku's pony tail and pulled him back upright  
and then took off running down the road dragging Aku by his hair. The man's breathing was heavy and angry as he dragged Aku.  
Aku clawed at the man's hand trying to free himself when the imperial slung Aku high into the air and then threw a ki blast  
at him. Aku spun helplessly out of control as the blast came closer and closer to him. Gohan phased out quickly and   
appeared behind Aku grabbing him by the back of his armor and batted the weak blast away. Gohan spun Aku around and   
backhanded him hard across the face. "YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS AND I KNOW IT.... I'M SORRY AKUJIN BUT YOU ARE NO LONGER  
JUST A DEMON YOU HAVE BLOOD IN YOU THAT EQUALS IF NOT SURPASSES YOUR DEMON BLOOD....UTILIZE IT!!!!" Aku's face was puzzled  
but then quickly turned stern as he straightened up and grabbed Gohan by his hand with his left hand and began to squeeze  
crushing Gohan's hand. Gohan studdered and groaned with the pain as Aku growled. "Go back and wait your turn I have work  
to do Son Gohan." Gohan slowly floated back staring in shock at Akujin. Aku placed his nails at his shoulder and dug them  
in as he winced at the slight pain. HHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!! With a quick jerk Aku ripped his injured right shoulder off.   
HHAAAAAAAAA!!!! Instantly a new shoulder and arm extended from the wound. Aku smirked and clenched his fist flexing his  
muscles and then began rolling his wrist popping the bones in his new arm. Jr. yelled out loudly to Dark Knight. "HE JUST  
USED PICCOLO'S REGENERATING TECHNIQUE, THAT MEANS HE IS USING ALL OF HIS POWER RIGHT?!?!" Dark Knight nodded slowly as he  
closed his eyes again to continue sensing the battle.  
  
Aku floated slowly to the ground as he began to scream. HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ground began to rumble violently as the two imperials slammed hard into the ground gaps ten  
feet wide began to rip in the street and other areas for a 32 mile radius. Aku fell to his knees as he continued to scream  
causing the viens in his neck and forehead to bulge oddly out of his head. Aku gained his breath and belted out another   
ear bleeding screem as it echoed throughout the city. The glass in the remaining buildings shook violently and exploded out  
of their seals. Gohan remained floating in the air straining to remain in one spot. With that scream Aku's aura grew to  
giant proportions as green lightning circled the emerald sphere and occasionally lashed out into the sides of buildings   
causing them to collapse. Aku's snake like pupils winced and became round then flashed back to its snake form before finally  
turning round. Aku screamed once more causing his aura to expand even more. Blood began to ooze from the ears and eyes of  
the two imperials as they as well as Gohan watched in pain. Gohan grunted loudly as he quickly went pure super saiyajin his  
long purple hair and fur blew hard against the wind from Aku's power as he shielded his face with clawed hands and his long  
tail wipped violently back and forth in the wind. Aku screamed out once again and fell forward slamming his fist down into  
the ground sending chunks of concrete and dirt high into the air which then ignited like gas and exploded. Aku's dark   
emerald eyes lighted to a lighter green while his hair bursted from his ponty tail and spiked straight up on his head leaving  
two long strands hanging down in his face and darkened to the previous color of his eyes. Aku's eyes glowed bright green  
in their sockets as a long saiyajin like tail grew from his tail bone green in color. Finally black tiger stripes appeared  
on Aku's pale white skin and his tail. Then Aku's nails and fangs grew a half inch longer. Everyone on Dende's tower   
locked themselves inside the room of time and spirit to escape the pain of Aku's power. Gohan grunted once more as he easily  
went to his last and most powerful stage. . Super Saiyajin Kai. Gohan's hair returned short and streaked purple and gold as  
his body grew taller and more slim pupils popped into his eyes gold in color as the rest of his eye became a glosy lavender  
color. And finally his tail dissapeared, he did not power up this form for he feared between Akujin and him they would do  
severe damage to everything so he decided to power up to it and just move around on its lowest power level. With one final  
scream a dark green crystal formed on Aku's forehead and erupted with a bright green light blinding everyone present as Aku's  
aura exploded, the sphere around his body began to spin at an unimagenable rate of speed expanding for thousands of miles  
destroying everything in its path. Dark Lord clutched the arm rest of his thrown and growled. "I do not fear your power  
I will beat you RESISTANCE!!!!!" Aku's sphere shaped aura collapsed around his body causing it to glow bright green as a  
oddly round bolt of lightning surged one last time and lightning, aura, and all disappeared from Aku's body. Aku smirked   
evilly as he walked proudly toward his opponet. The imperial shook with the upmost fear and blasted off away from Aku   
screaming for mercy. Aku smirked as his sphere like aura explode back into action and began spinning around his body with  
blinding speed and causing lose dirt and rubble to swarm around his body and disentigrate as well as sending a huge dust   
cloud blowing out away from his body. The imperial looked back to see if he could see Akujin behind him or still on the  
ground but before he could completely turn his head he began to gargle up blood.  
  
The man turned his head back around to get one finaly glimpse of Aku smiling evilly as blood ran down his own chin.  
Aku had appeared quickly and kicked at the man's hips ripping him completely in two. Then Aku growled as his fist glowed.   
He then punched the imperial with all his might knocking his head off his shoulders. Aku then sent an on slaught of kicks   
and punches into the imperials body. The other imperial managed to dig himself out of the dirt and rubble Aku had placed  
him in from his powering up and watched his partner being slaughter. As soon as the blood from the man's body hit Aku's   
spinning aura it was slung away in different directions and then ignited in flames. Finally Aku turned with the right side  
of his body facing the chunks of beaten flesh floating about the air. And before the pieces of the imperials body could   
scatter out through the air Aku raised his right hand and smirked firing a small but powerful blast into them causing them  
to evaporate. The other imperial screamed in horror and tried to run but before he made one step Aku's aura exploded   
slinging whips of lightning about in the air and lighting the blackened sky which was made by Aku's power, then he vanished.  
Aku appeared running at the imperial and dropped to the ground spinning at a pace in which Gohan could not follow even at his  
most powerful heightened form. The imperial fell forward but Aku flipped up on his hands and spun around slamming his feet  
into the side of the imperials head causing him to go flying for miles as he collided with whatever wasn't destroyed in   
the thousands of miles of country side Aku disimated. Gohan appeared beside Aku quickly as Aku flipped up on his feet and  
closed his eyes. "HEY AKU YOU HAD YOUR GUY THIS ONE IS MINE!!!!" Aku kept his eyes closed as he slowly walked past Gohan  
and smirked and calmly spoke. "Be my guest." The imperial hit the ground hard leaving a 60 foot rut in the ground for a   
mile and popping every bone in his body as his skull poured out his blood on the ground.  
  
Chapter 10: Gohan faces off. 


	10. Chapter 10: Gohan faces off

Chapter 10: Gohan faces off.  
  
Aku smirked and crossed his arms as his amazing power level slowly decreased. "Gohan I want you to make short work  
  
of this guy, we don't have all day." Gohan nodded as he smiled. The imperial stood up as his crimson blooed poured down the  
  
left side of his face. "Aku, he is clearly beaten to challenge him would be an unfair slaughter to him. Gohan turned his   
  
back on the imperial and closed his eyes as Gohan went from super saiyajin kai, to pure, to 3, 2, and 1 before finally   
  
returning to normal. The imperial clutched his shoulder staring at Gohan from behind as he anger rose within him. "YOU GOD  
  
DAMN SAIYAJIN GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME, HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!! Aku looked upon the insane imperial with his  
  
snake like eyes and shook his head. "I really hope this guy isn't as stupid as he looks." Aku thought to himself. "HHAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Imperial took of as his aura bursted from his body sending him towards Gohan. Gohan   
  
shook his head in disbelief that the man could be that ignorant. The imperial screamed out drawing his fist then slung it   
  
full force at the back of Gohan's head. Gohan quickly spread his legs and put his arms to his side clentching his fists.   
  
With a primal grunt Gohan's aura flared back to life as his hair grew long and stood straight upon his head and streaked   
  
purple and gold. The force of Gohan's ki sent the imperial flying backwards violently. Gohan spun around quickly and grabbed  
  
the imperial by the foot and jerked him forward in a painful motion. Gohan leaped into the air and spun around slamming the  
  
heal of his boot into the jaw of the imperial sending him flying backwards. Gohan screamed out as his aura twisting around   
  
launching him towards the man. Gohan caught up with the man and flipped forward sending his foot into the imperial's chest.  
  
The man hit hard on his back and went burrowing into the earth below. Aku smirked watching his saiyajin friend's   
  
awesome power. Gohan stood at the edge of the hole in the ground made by the imperial waiting for him to return to the   
  
surface. Suddenly the ground rummbled as a large ball of ki shot out of the hole and flew high into the air. Gohan's head  
  
followed the ball into the sky as the imperial appeared and slung his foot at Gohan's head. Gohan quickly shot his arm up  
  
to block the kick. The Imperial froze with fear as Gohan brought his eyes down from the sky and back to the imperial as an  
  
evil smile appeared on his face. Gohan quickly grabbed the imperial by the face and squeezed. The imperial let out a   
  
horrific scream as Gohan charged up his energy within his palm then released it blowing the imperial to pieces. Aku landed  
  
beside Gohan laughing. "Well Son Gohan you told him that to fight would be futile, but some people I supposed you just have  
  
to show them. "Aku. . . . I think we should get back to the tower, I have a feeling the battle is going to start today and  
  
not tomorrow." Aku nodded as the two flew off towards the tower. "Knight do you think Gohan is right?!" "It's a very good  
  
possibility Junior, i've been sensing quite a bit of movement within their ranks." "Damnit!!" Junior shouted as he walked  
  
off. Gohan landed firmly upon the tower as Aku followed. "Dark Knight get everyone that is going to fight out here now, he  
  
need to prepare i feel that the empire is going to attack today!" Dark Knight nodded as he proceeded into the tower. Dark  
  
Knight quickly returned followed by Junior, Kolaan, Sabre, and Gokai.   
  
"Boys be on guard, I have a feeling the imperials are coming, and coming hard!!" The group nodded as Aku turned   
  
towards Gohan. "Gohan I am going into the room of time and spirit I must learn to use my new power or I will be of no use  
  
to any of you." Kolaan crossed his arms and looked Akujin over. "If the imperials attack come and get me out alright."   
  
Gohan agreed as Aku took of in a dead run towards the room. Aku stood in the center of the room with his eyes closed when   
  
suddenly his eyes opened a bit and a evil smirked appeared upon his face. Aku's long green hair began to wave slowly infront  
  
of his eyes as he clentched his fists and shut his eyes. "Hhhhhheeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku's eyes shot  
  
wide open as a circle of ki erupted from Aku's feet and spanned the distance of the room. Aku's slanted eyes became round  
  
as his emerald hair spiked upon his head and he was instantly in his final form. With a audible grunt Aku thrust himself   
  
high into the air of the room. Aku began sending an onslaught of punch and kick combinations into mid-air. Aku quickly   
  
dropped to the ground in a crouched position, he then began to flip backwards spinning in the air each time until finally  
  
landing on one hand. With that hand he pushed himself back into the air and began sending a series of punches and kicks into  
  
the air before he landed on his feet once again. Aku then back flipped to his previous position and carried out the same  
  
techniques. Two months had passed in the room and Aku's green hair now hung lazily on his back exceed its previous shoulder  
  
length. Aku's armour now hung over his body in pieces here and there, his pants were ripped and torn consequently they only  
  
covered the most important parts of Aku's anatomy.   
  
Aku's feet slowly moved into their stance as he clentched his fist he now had become accustomed to his new power.  
  
With a small grunt from his stomach Aku's long hair raised from his back and became stiff. As Aku's power continued to rise,  
  
the weighed of his hair caused it to fall back down against his back causing him to look as if he were in super saiyajin 3.  
  
Aku's hands slowly raised above his head as his stare became stern. "HARAMUGEDEN!!!!!!!!" Dark green ki flashed upon the top  
  
of Aku's palms as his power continued to rise higher and higher. Aku slung his mighty arms forward as his determined eyes  
  
flased briefly through the magnificent light of his attack. "HAAA!!!!!!" With the sound of a million jets igniting at once  
  
the blast bolted from Aku's palms and straight into the vastness of the room. Aku could have instantly appeared infront of the  
  
blast but that would have been far too easy. No, instead he dug his feet deep into the floor of the room and took off in a  
  
dead run towards the head of his amazing blast. The floor crumbled beneath the force of his feet as his entire body looked   
  
as if it was nothing more than a blur. Aku spun gracefully and dashed into the path of the blast. A large smirked stretched  
  
across Aku's face as he turn his right shoulder to the blast. Without rushing he slowly raised his right hand up while   
  
staring straight ahead. The blast collided with his outstretched hand pushing Aku back abit. Aku's smirk seemed to grow even  
  
more as he slammed his left foot into the floor to brace himself as he closed his hand. His fingers seemed to burrow within  
  
the blast as he grasped the energy blast in his hand. With a quick grunt Aku slung the blast skywards. The blast seemed to   
  
be moving upwards at even more of a rapid pace than it had when it left Aku's hands. Aku clenched his right fist and jerked   
  
it down as the blast in the sky haulted and began to plumit down towards Aku. Aku closed his eyes in peace and raised his   
  
hands towards the sky. When the blast was a mere 15 feet above Akujin's head he fired a small but powerful blast into the  
  
heart of the much more bigger blast causing it to pull in upon itself and implode. The white room became even whiter due to  
  
the implosion.  
  
When the dust cleared Aku stood in the bottom of a 50 foot deep crator with his knees slightly bent. His flesh   
  
smoldered as smoke rose off of his body. What was left of his gi was just about gone now. Aku chuckled barely as he began   
  
to walk out of the crator. As Aku reached the top he passed out and fell backwards, sliding back to the bottom of the crator,  
  
as dust rolled out from under his sliding body. "Charge men and give those bastards hell, this is it, this is what we have  
  
prepared for!!." The 2,000 plus group of imperials took off in a dead run to the base of the tower. Gohan's eyes widened  
  
quickly. "Son of a bitch, NOT NOW!!!!" The warriors quickly turned their heads to their leader in confusion. "What is it  
  
Son Gohan?!" Dark Knight demanded. "What the fuck do you think it is?! IMPERIALS!!" Kolaan yelled out in anger. "God damnit  
  
we can't go into battle now!! Aku isn't back yet!" "Say you boys need another Amora on the battle field?" The men turned  
  
towards Kayin who stood zipping the zipper on her demon armour. Gohan stood in shock at Aku's beautiful daughter who was  
  
ready for action. "You can't go with us Kayin its far too dangerous, besides you haven't trained in years!!" Gokai exclaimed.  
  
Kayin smirked demonically(a trait which must be hereditary in the Amora family.) Kayin walked over confidently and jerked   
  
Dark Knights sword from its sheath nad began sawing her long red and black hair off. The long braid fell to the floor as   
  
Kayin slung the sword towards it sheath as it returned perfectly without hitting any part of the sheath. Kayin then slid into  
  
a fighting stance and screamed out as her red and black ki bursted from around her feet ripping up the tile beneath her. The  
  
tile spun within the vortex until it reach her head then vaporized due to the revoluntions within the vortex. Kayin's   
  
shorted hair floated into the air and spiked upon her head as her ki desipated but her hair remained posed upon her head.  
  
"Dear husband what do you think i've been doing all these years while you are at work?" All the warriors present were picking  
  
their jaws up from the floor, Kayin's power wasn't the most impressive they had seen but it was far more greater than what  
  
they had expected from her. "Well if you boys will excuse me, I have a battle to win." With that Kayin leaped off the side  
  
of the tower and decended to the base.  
  
Chapter 11: Akujin returns, the battle ends. 


End file.
